esta es mi vida
by strugberry
Summary: tsuki: una chica normal, ¡NO! una vampira nacida en un clan de brujos, normal? acción, fantasía, comedia, amor, lemm... digo cariños ;) y todo en este fic. Tsuki reina vampiro nacida bruja, como se puede enamorar de alguien como amaimon?, ademas esta acompañada de los chicos mas locos de toda la vera cruz, sip solo puede pasar en un fic, dedicado a Animefan y a Rox madara
1. prologo

prologo:

esta una mujer en una cueva teniendo un parto, a lo lejos se escuchan unas voces

-AKARI, AKARI!- las voces parecen buscarla a ella

la mujer se apura a terminar su labor y da a luz, momentos mas tarde llega un señor de 25 años acompañado de una anciana

-AKARI! que te ah pasado eso fue muy peligroso- el hombre abrazaba a su mujer esta solo hacia un esfuerzo por corresponder el abrazo

-yeka, escucha- a mujer hablaba de forma entre cortada y devil

-si lo que quieras-

-deja que vivan- y sin mas la mujer sierra los ojos y pierde todas las fuerzas después se escucha llanto de bebe el hombre saca un puñal de entre sus ropas y apunta en dirección al bebe

-tu! tu causaste esto si nunca te hubieras fijado precisamente en akari, mi akari ella no ubiera muerto- el hombre esta a punto de clavar el puñal en el bebe cuando es detenido por una mano

-yeka, espera akari, dio su vida por este bebe, ademas veo un gran futuro que le espera, matarlo seria mas pernicioso que benéfico, se convertirá en una gran chica...-

el hombre baja el cuchillo y llora por la muerte de su esposa


	2. esta es mi vida

ustedes creen en las brujas vampiro? pues yo me puse a investigar y resulta que si existieron unos cuantos brujos vampiros no crean que estoy loca ¿he?

principalmente, este fic esta dedicado principalmente a Animefan y a Rox Madara, por aportarme la idea este capitulo esta principalmente centrado en ustedes y en sus fics que me sirvieron mucho de apollo y también quiero dedicárselo a Annileck espero que tu compu este en un lugar mejor en estos momentos u.u

* * *

Mi nombre es tsukihoshi (Tsuki=Luna y Hoshi=Estrella) sakureida pero todos me dicen tsuki tengo 7 años y vivo sola con mi papá es un buen hombre aunque habeces sale a trabajar, no tengo mamá ya que murió cuando nací aveces vamos con la abuela a visitarla ella vive en un pequeño pueblo bueno es como una reserva o un gran terreno, es habitado por toda mi familia dicen que es un clan pero yo no se que es eso, cuando voy para allá me da la impresión de que todos me miran feo y nadie quiere jugar con migo.

hoy estoy en camino a la casa de mi abuela, ¿porque?, no lo se, todo empezó por cosas que no entiendo...

estaba sola en la casa, padre otra vez avía ido a trabajar siempre decía que trataba de llegar temprano pero no lo hacia, eso me causaba enojo aunque se que el me ama y yo también a el

yo estaba esperándolo, como siempre, acostada en la sala pero estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta cuando me dormí, al día siguiente me desperté y busque a mi padre pero no lo encontré, me enoje y mucho y no se ni como pero un jarrón que estaba a un lado mio exploto de repente yo me asuste y cuando me calme al poco rato llego mi padre

-ohh tsuki-chan mira lo que te traje- venia hacia mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como queriendo compensar el que faltara a dormir, yo muy en mi papel de gente grande me voltee a la dirección contraria, no es por nada pero aveces padre parece el hijo y yo la madre ¬¬

-estoy muy enojada siempre haces lo mismo!-

-perdon pero mira te traje un hermoso vestido-si, como si con un tonto vestido pudiera compensar todo

-no quiero!- yo estaba roja del coraje y el a verle gritado no creo que aya mejorado las cosas nuevamente algunas cosas se quebraron y otras se levantaron un poco, cuando me di cuenta de eso me tape la boca y todo callo rompiéndose en miles de piezas voltee a ver a mi padre y a diferencia de todos los días tenia un rostro serio que nunca le avía visto

padre dejo el vestido sobre un sofá y me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la puerta yo aun seguía en shock así que no opuse mucha resistencia, no supe ni cuando pero yo ya estaba sentada en el auto con el cinturón puesto y mi padre muy serio conduciendo no me atrevía a preguntar a donde íbamos presentía que estaba en problemas y no se porque pero aun así junte coraje y me aventure a preguntarle aun temiendo la respuesta

-a-a donde vamos?- pregunte con un poco de titubeo

-tenemos que ir con tu abuela-

-obaa-san?- para que iremos con la abuela, aun así no me respondió y yo decidí seguir callada todo el camino a casa de la abuela.

Cuando llegamos la abuela era la primera en esperarnos tenia una cara de preocupación y ¡siguen sin decirme nada! padre se fue hacia la pequeña casa de la abuela y platicaron yo salí y solo me senté afuera de esta, en una roca que servia como asiento, todos los que pasaban que supuestamente eran mis familiares, me miraban feo yo solo los ignoraba, cada vez que venia para acá pasaba lo mismo incluso una niña pequeña se me acerco pero pronto llego su madre y la aparto de mi lo único que avía hecho era decirle hola, después de unos 15 min. padre salio junto a mi abuela

-hola hija pasa, perdón por no a verte saludado como te mereces- se disculpo y me abrazo yo correspondí el abrazo pero la duda me estaba comiendo viva

-obaa-san que es lo que pasa?-

-nada mi niña, no pasa nada malo, ahora pasa para que te lo explique- entramos a su casa y me senté frente a ella en unos cojines

-no te has sentido rara? últimamente?- bueno ahora que lo dice si pero no es para tanto o si?

-bueno si he sentido algo pero no es nada-

-mmm... y la sangre?- que con la sangre, que tiene que ver con migo?

-bueno no he visto sangre en mucho tiempo así que no- dijo poniendo mi mano en la barbilla mi abuela me miro con dulzura

-sabes que tu tienes un gran poder- ¿poder que clase de poder -bueno aun no lo manejas, pero, eres una bruja-

-enserio?- dije con voz ilusionada y unos ojos muy grandes bueno, soy una pequeña niña que crece con cuentos de hadas ¿que esperaban?

-si y lo que paso en tu casa, lo isiste tu-

-yo? wow y de grande podre ser una hada madrina- padre río ante ese comentario por fin un cambio de expresión mi abuela también río

-bueno no es tan simple, pero si entrenas lo suficiente lo podrás hacer- después de que dijo eso se escucharon unos gritos, mi padre se levanto y saco unas armas de quien sabe donde, afuera se escuchaban gritos de personas que decían que entregaran a alguien, no pude escuchar mas ya que mi abuela levanto un pequeño tapete y avía unas escaleras ¿desde cuando eso estaba ahí? me metió adentro junto con ella y esperamos, afuera se escuchaban unos gritos y cuando terminaron mi abuela me dio una señal de que guardara silencio

-shhhh- yo solo acenti con las manos en la boca

del techo agarro como una manija y la jaló con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido salio y me estiro los brazos para que subiera pero llegaron tres personas con colmillos, ojos rojos y unas uñas muy afiladas que parecían garras pero lo peor de todo es que tenían sangre en todo el cuerpo a mi eso solo me dio asco

uno delos tipos agarro a mi abuela y la levanto aun sobre el piso, la abuela comenzó a murmurar unas cosas que no entendía yo lo único que hacia era patalear lo mas fuerte que podía y tratar de zafarme después de eso la persona que sostenía a mi abuela exploto otro se dirigió a matarla con las garras y lo izo, la sangre me salpicó

-obaa-san!- grite tratando se zafarme

-lo siento mi joven ama, pero eso era necesario, soy Kyoufu, ahora, vendrá con nosotros- me dijo uno de esos tipos el otro por mientras me sostenía los brazos yo seguía pataleando hasta que se escucho un ruido sonoro y me sentí libre, dirigí mi vista hacia el umbral de la puerta y ahí estaba mi padre cubierto en sangre y dañado de un brazo el otro se enfureció y trato de matarlo, pero mi padre fue mas rápido y le disparo ese también se desintegro

* * *

mi nombre es tsukihoshi, pero todos me dicen tsuki tengo 10 años de edad, y soy una bruja vampiro, como me entere no fue de la mejor forma y como es que nací, tampoco pero si quieren les digo como brevemente:

mi padre después del terrible "accidente" donde murió toda mi familia y solo quedamos mi padre y yo, me explico que yo soy la reencarnación del primer vampiro de todos los tiempos, Dracula, Dracula es uno de los 8 resyes y una vez vino a la tierra y convirtió a muchos en vampiros o demonios, un clan de brujos intento detenerlo pero era imposible, pero, satan el máximo rey de todos se enojo con dracula al tratar de ser rey así que izo que tuviera unas debilidades para así que lo pudieran matar y así volver a gehena, el clan enemigo se entero de eso así que aprovecho para matarlo y se suponía que Dracula no debería de volver nunca por decreto de satan pero aun así se las ingenio para poder reencarnar en el mundo humano cada 150 años aproximadamente no me pregunten porque tanto tiempo porque no lo se.

cuando volvió a reencarnar trato de eliminar al clan que lo avía matado pero no tubo éxito así que volvió a gehena, la muerte de dracula le costo mucho al clan muchas muerte y otras cosas así que cuando mi madre y otras personas estaban embarazadas por medio de un ritual dracula reencarnara en alguien de la familia pero mi madre se encariño con migo cuando aun estaba embarazada así que decidió tenerme aun sabiendo lo peligroso que seria cuando estaban a punto de matarme no lo hicieron porque mi abuela vio que tenia un gran futuro que hasta ahora no promete mucho y pues me borraron la memoria con un hechizo y contienen mi lado vampirico con dibujos y hechizos de protección por eso nunca necesite la necesidad de beber sangre

mi padre no es un brujo si no, un exorcista, aun se niega a decirme que es eso pero supongo que no es nada malo, en cuanto a los hechizos tubo que practicar mucho para lograr hacerlo y que yo pudiera seguir con mi vida "normal" dentro de lo que cabe, descubrí que quien me ataco fue un vampiro mandado por mi antes de que naciera para evitar que me mataran pero al parecer no apareció cuando bebe

ahora voy ha la escuela y vivo en paz con mi papa solo somos el y yo, el como no es de la familia solo por el apellido lo es pero yo seria la ultima bruja ya que el vampiro enviado elimino cada uno de los clanes de brujos buscándome y el nuestro, el ultimo era donde yo estaba, ahora entiendo porque todos me miraban feo en los últimos 3 años padre me a enseñado a controlar mi poder y unos cuantos hechizos menores

ahora fui a la casa de un amigo de mi padre creo que se llama shiro, tiene dos hijos que son gemelos pero en verdad no se parecen en nada uno se llama rin y el otro yukio, cuando me presente rin corrió por unos juguetes y después apareció un demonio a un lado mio yo pensé que era la única que los veía desde el accidente así que no le dije nada a yukio pero aun así el tenia una cara de asustado y me movió de ahí, el demonio parecía que quería atacarnos así que con el mismo hechizo que izo mi abuela yo también lo elimine lo ise muy fácil ya que solo era un duende de bajo nivel

-wow, como isiste eso- ¿que? acaso lo vio por fin alguien que puede ver a los demonios aparte de mi padre, parecía que era alguien en quien se podía confiar

-soy una bruja pero shhh- el solo asintió con una cara brillante después llego rin y nos pusimos a jugar cuando oscurecido padre dijo que nos teníamos que ir

-bueno ya es tarde es hora de irse, tsuki despidete-

-hai- hice una reverencia que me correspondieron -adios espero volverlos a ver- me fui de ahí agarrada de la mano de mi padre cuando salimos subimos sal auto e íbamos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que algo, o mas bien dicho alguien hizo que pararan el coche en seco

cuando mi padre freno violentamente ante una persona que estaba frente a nosotros y ni siquiera se avía molestado en quitarse de la calle mi padre se bajo e inmediatamente el tipo desaparecido y se puso a un lado de mi padre y lo ataco en la caja toraxica ocasionando un derrame de sangre el solo se relamió los labios y luego el brazo que aun chorreaba la sangre de mi padre yo inmediatamente salí del auto y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos

-no sabes lo que tarde para regenerarme por tu culpa sucio humano- grito kyofu a mi padre moribundo

-¡ayuda! alguien ayúdenos!- se que soy una vampira y también una bruja pero el hechizo que se mantiene sobre mi no me permite hacer mucho y ademas que no estoy en un nivel avanzado de brujería como para alcanzar a hacerle algún daño, pero por alguna razón por mas que gritara nadie venia en nuestro auxilio y mi padre creo que ya esta muerto, no siento su pulso, grandes lagrimas recorren mis mejillas yo nunca lloro así que no empezare ahora!, me limpio las lagrimas y me paro para así defenderme si se supone soy la reina de los vampiros, deben obedecerme!

-soy tu reina y demando mi poder como tal, quiero que te vallas de aquí y nunca regreses es una orden!- le grite pero el solo se río con una risa tan malévola qué me dio escalofríos

-tu, nuestra reina? por favor ni si quiera te puedes defender y esperas que te siga? JA!, me comeré tu alma y lo gozare, tomare cada gota de tu ser y yo, seré el rey, como desde un principio debió de haber sido- se dirigía hacia mi a paso lento yo estaba en shock pero un brazo le arranco el corazón de tajo Kyofu se desintegro al instante

-decir esas cosas de nuestra joven ama, me das asco- un vampiro, porque creo que eso es izo una mueca de desagrado al decir esto ultimo, se acerco a mi y se incoo haciéndome una reverencia

-lamento el no poder venir antes, soy kisuna, es libre de castigarme si lo desea- yo aun seguía en shock estaba empapada de sangre sin poder reaccionar y cuando lo ise fui corriendo hacia mi padre que ya estaba muerto

-lamento el no poder hacer mas, pero tiene que venir con migo,no tema no le are nada- me extendió una mano que acepte aun con los ojos vacíos, me subió a otro auto y me fui con el a una gran casa donde estaba una señora que se me hacia familiar y otras personas igual de familiares y una niña de mi edad

-venga por aquí le quitaremos esas ropas y tomara un baño- yo solo asentí y me deje conducir hasta el baño por la niña de mi edad

-"siento lo que le paso a tu padre"- escuche una voz en mi cabeza voltee a ver quien me avia dicho eso pero solo estaba la niña con una sonrisa triste yo solo asentí en forma de gracias

entre a una tina con agua caliente y me deje llevar solo podía ver el color rojo del agua al hacer contacto con mi piel voltee hacia la niña nuevamente y vi como que se estaba conteniendo de hacer algo, claro son vampiros no pueden controlar su deseo de beber sangre así como aquel vampiro no se pudo controlar al matar a mi padre

cuando salí de la tina me dieron un vestido un poco holgado de una tela blanca un poco transparente que tenia flores en tonalidades amarillas y rojas con detalles verdes tenia varias capas haciendo un volado, era muy bonito y elegante yo solo me lo puse y ya, después la niña me llevo aun gran espejo y me sentó me cepillo mi largo cabello y me puso un gran moño también floreado en tonalidades rojas y amarillas con detalles en verde también me puso unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón blancas también muy bonitas aunque no dijera nada lo eran

cuando baje al salón, (estaba en el 2do piso) avia muchas personas, entre ellas el señor que me avía traído y la señora, pero ahora que los veo bien todos son modelos, actores, dueños de grandes empresas, etc. todos me vieron bajar, desde que mi pie se pudo hacer visible bajando las escaleras sentía sus ojos clavados en mi cuando termine de bajar las escaleras todos me hicieron una reverencia

-buenas tardes, tsukihoshi-sama, permitame presentar a todos ella es mi hija yoru- me dijo señalando a la niña -ella es mi esposa tamashi- señalo a una señora de unos 30 años que supongo era la madre de la niña -y ellos son kagami, yumaru, koduko, hiroshi, kasuo y usagi- dijo mientras que cuando nombraban el nombre de alguien la persona asentía o me saludaba

-bueno nosotros somos vampiros igual que usted, solo que somos de un nivel mas bajo, vera, en su primera vida cuando usted llego a asshia nos mordió a nosotros y a otras muchas personas,nosotros al descender directamente de su sangre poseemos alguna porción de sus poderes, cuando usted ordeno hacer un ejercito y tuvimos que morder nos dimos cuenta que no eran tan fuertes como nosotros- hiso una pausa esperando que asimilara un poco eso - después de cientos de años llegamos a tener acuerdo con los humanos y nuestra raza quedo en el mito, respecto a nuestra alimentación cuando llegamos a ese acuerdo quedamos en que personas en condiciones criticas nos donarían su sangre a conciencia y eso es lo que hemos estado bebiendo todos estos años pero hay algunos vampiros que no entienden eso y se les es castigados por mi-

después de que me explicara muchas cosas que la verdad la mayoría no entendí yoru, la niña me invito a jugar para que me distrajera yo acepte y aproveche a preguntarles unas cuantas cosas

-y tu que poder tienes?- le pregunte ya que kisuna me explico que los hijos de "los primeros" si se relacionaban con otros vampiros de su igual poder heredaban o tenían un diferente poder

-yo? bueno mi papa tiene poderes mentales, y mi mama puede dominar cualquier arma a la perfección y puede darles de su poder- me dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba -y yo pues tengo poderes de hipnosis-

después de eso kisuna organizo un velorio para mi padre, ahí asistió el amigo de el y rin y yukio también fueron, todos me dieron el pésame pero me pregunto si de verdad lo sienten cuando llegamos a la casa de kisuna estuve ahí por una semana, mi animo se levanto y se podría decir que ya estaba bien y todo lo ise porque me dijeron que si se llora mucho a una persona este no podrá descansar en paz así que tengo que superarlo para que así los dos seamos felices

después de esa semana kisuna me explico unas cosas como que tendría que controlar mi sed y mis poderes y desarrollarlos tanto como los de vampiro como los de bruja

-los poderes que tienes, son mas o menos los nuestros, pero mas poderosos si los controlas bien por ejemplo, tienes poderes mentales que te permiten liberar parte de tu energía hacia varios objetos o bien puedes controlar lo que quieras y leer mentes, también esta la fuerza, velocidad, olfato, gusto, y oído mucho superior a los de los humanos, puede controlar animales por algún tiempo, telepatía, hipnosis, crear ilusiones, puede curarse rápidamente y curar a otros, manipulación de la memoria- después de que me dijera todo un listón de poderes y me dejara con la boca abierta me dijo otras cosas

-mira tus poderes mentales, ilusiones, leer mentes y la telepatía la estudiaras y practicaras con migo, la liberación de poderes y tu entrenamiento de pelea lo aras con tamashi junto a yoru, controlar animales, manipulación de la memoria y curar a otros seres vivos los veras con koduko y la hipnosis con yoru y yo, controlaras tu sed e impulsos ante la sangre con todos cada vez que sea posible y por ultimo la magia sera con kagami- yo solo

-hai, gracias- hice una pequeña reverencia

-y tambien tienes que cambiar esa actitud frente a los vampiros aunque eres una niña debes liderarnos a tu parecer, pero si te muestras devil para las decisiones pasara lo mismo que con kyofu y se revelaran, tienes que castigarlos cuando hagan algo indebido o lo seguirán haciendo, no digo que dejes de ser amable con las personas al contrario eso es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, pero debes mantenerte firme ante tus decisiones y no dejar que nadie te contradiga-

-hai- volvi a hacer una reverencia

-eso incluye no hacer reverencias se supone que eres la reina y las reinas no dan reverencia, las recibe-

-hai- estaba a punto de hacer otra reverencia pero me contuve y mejor lo pensé dos veces

después de eso pedí que me siguieran dando clases para humanos, después de que controle varios de mis poderes y mi sed, ya que no tenia el hechizo de protección, me dieron clases de modales y me dijeron que arian un baile para presentarme ante la sociedad y tome mi cargo y bueno hoy es ese día y no saben como se mataron intentando enseñarme a bailar decentemente bueno despues de varios intentos y ¿dias en vela? logre dominar el baile a la perfección kisuna me dijo que era un baile de presentación así que tengo que dar buena impresión

yo bestia con un vestido tipo victoriano pero con poco relleno en la falda era color rojo suave y en la parte del torso y en la cadera donde esta la separación de la falda tenia unas rosas con detalles negros y rojos mas fuertes ya en la falda tenia una capa blanca con brillos y encima una capa roja color sangre mas fuerte y en los pies tenia unos zapatos con tacón color negros con correas hasta la mitad de la parte de abajo de la pierna (no se como se llama esa parte XD) el cabello me lo recogieron en dos coletas y me pusieron dos moños de listón sueltos en cada coleta

yoru bestia algo un poco mas suave era un vestido color verde manzana muy claro, con detalles y bordados en blanco tenia su pelo suelto y ondulado yo en cambio lo tengo muy lacio en los pies llevaba unas zapatillas de correa blancas y en el cabello un gran moño verde manzana con bordes en las orillas blancas, los dos eran vestidos estilo victorianos

nos dirigimos hacia una gran casa bueno en realidad era un salón enorme con muchas habitaciones y un largo patio así como en la entrada como atrás con jardines y fuentes pero lo que mas impresionaba era la decoración de todo el palacio, si eso debe ser un palacio cuando entramos al salón ya estaban algunas personas, perdón vampiros kisuna me dijo que tenia que tener los ojos rojos como los demás y si quería las garras, bueno eso ultimo casi no me gusta así que no

todos me vieron cuando entre incluso la música dejo de sonar por un corto tiempo , todos me estaban viendo, bueno en realidad no, me estaban juzgando, como si esperaran el mas mínimo descuido para abalanzarse sobre mi, aunque si abia varios vampiros y vampiresas que me miraban con dulzura, con un poco de timidez al principio me dirigí entre la multitud para subir unos escalones donde estaba supongo yo mi trono

-antes que nada me gustaría presentarme, soy tsukihoshi sakureida, su reina, permitanme agradecerles por este baile en mi honor y también mi repentina aparición, de una vez y antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy conforme con los acuerdos que llegamos con los humanos así que no sera necesario ninguna guerra en contra de ellos como en otros siglos anteriores, así que disfruten el baile- cuando termine de decir eso mi estomago deciso el nudo que se avía formado por el nerviosismo kisuna solo me asentio en un gesto de aprobación asia mi pequeño discurso

la noche entera me la pase sentada en el trono sin acer nada, no, miento, estuve bailando y bailando ya que kisuna me dijo que si bailaba solo con algunos los demás se sentirían ofendidos y no hay nada mas valioso para un vampiro que su orgullo, y a mi me consta aun sin saberlo siempre he sido muy orgullosa parecía obligación que si bailaba con alguien ese alguien me pidiera matrimonio dios mio tan desesperados son los vampiros? yo solo me limitaba a decir no gracias en este momento no deseo contraer matrimonio" creo que lo empece a decir mas por la monotonía que por que de berdad no deseaba casarme cielos solo soy una chica de 10 años y ya quieren casarme? que me espera para el futuro... donde esta una hacha cuando la necesitas, creo que seria capaz de cortarme la cabeza del aburrimiento

-disculpe tsukihoshi-sama puede bailar esta pieza con migo- un niño que se veía de mi edad creo... era bastante tímido se veía como si lo obligaran a hacer esto, claro! ya se ese es el niño que escuche hace rato que discutía con sus padres por no querer pedirme matrimonio, al fin alguien que se rehusa a hacerlo necesito un amigo que no quiera nada mas con migo...

-claro sera un placer ¿cual es tu nombre?- le dije con una amable sonrisa levantandome de mi asiento

-s-soy Hiroto de la familia kamuy-

-muy bien Hiroto estoy lista para bailar- isimos un típico saludo de baile y comenzamos a bailar -tu no me pedirás matrimonio verdad?- me atreví a decirle no platico con nadie desde que llegue bueno un rato con yoru pero ella parecía perdida entre las nubes suspirado creo que me contaba algo sobre algún vampiro que le gustaba o algo así la verdad estaba tan aburrida que ni atención le puse

-si no lo desea no tsukihoshi-sama- y seguia hablando igual de tímido ¿acaso no ven que no muerdo? jajaja creo que esa expresión esta equivocada con migo

-mira dime tsuki todos me dicen asi-

-hai tsuki-sama-

-bueno talvez no pueda hacer nada con la agregación del respeto pero es un avance no?-

-hai, gracias por entender eso-

-y tu crees que yo me quiera casar tan rápido o tener prometido? no la verdad es que eso no me atrae mucho, para eso esta yoru, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana hace rato estaba hablando de quererse casar con alguien que vio aquí y que llevaba enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo- la verdad es que de vi de haberle puesto atención para decirle si esta feo o guapo, bueno ningún vampiro es feo, pero se imaginan si alguien muerde a un gordo o a una persona fea jajaja siempre me e preguntado eso creo que antes de morder a alguien los vampiros escogen a gente guapa

-así? pues espero y se cumpla su deceo- era mi imaginación o se puso triste? no se si es porque no se casara con nadie o porque siente algo por yoru

-te gusta yoru o porque tan triste-

-bueno la verdad es que si tsuki-sama a usted no le puedo ocultar nada espero y no lo tome como una falta de respeto-

-no, claro que no, pero lo unico que hace falta es averiguar de quein esta enamorada ella, y si no esta enamorada de ti e doy permiso para que puedas cortejarla como se merece y asi lograr algo-

-gracias tsuki-sama- el baile termino e hicimos una despedida inmediatamente me fui con yoru para contarle. bueno para pregutarle algo...

-oye yoru, quien era el vampiro qeu te gusta que me dijista hace rato?-

-haaaa *suspiro* se llama hiroto kamuy tiene 11 años es virgo y su comida y postre favorito son los mochis y su poder es controlar el agua nacio el 27 de agosto...-

-ok tampoco queiro saber de que color es su ropa interior solo queria saber su nombre-

-enserio no quieres saber? hace rato bailo con tigo que te dijo-

-bueno etto yo fue el único que no me pidió matrimonio ha si que mantente feliz

-lo se es un amor haaaa *suspiro*-

-por que en vez de contarme esto a mi no vas y bailas con el solo tienes que pedicelo-

-desiaria hacerlo pero soy una dama y no debo hacer eso-

-jajaja pues por andar de dama te pondrán un esposo feo- yoru solo infló los cachetes en un tipo de berrinche y salio disparada hacia hiroto

-emmm... hola, soy yoru tamashida-

-H-hola soy hiroto kamuy un placer-

-si lo se-

-eh?-

-em etto, digo que es un placer para mi también el conocerte-

-bueno em, no quieres bailar con migo podríamos conocernos mejor-

-claro ^_^- y ahora yoru se divierte de lo lindo y yo aquí durmiendome del aburrimiento aun así esta es mi vida pero... es enserio ¡donde eta una hacha cuando mas la necesitas!

* * *

Hola, soy tsukihoshi sakureida, y tengo 15 años soy una bruja vampiro y actualmente vivo con los de mi especie en una gran mansión soy la reina de los vampiros y sigo llendo a la escuela domino a la perfección cada una de mis habilidades y las mejoro día con día mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña es por eso que mi tutela esta a cargo de kisuna y su esposa tamashi, mi mejor amiga se llama yoru y vendría siendo mi hermana adoptiva, tiene un novio llamado hiroto pero ella y yo le decimos hiro y a mi tsuki soy feliz aunque pienso que algo me falta estoy bien por el momento ahora sera el baile por mi primer cumpleaños (el cumpleaños de mi primer vida) todos los años se hace en conmemoración al primer vampiro sobre asshia o bien, la Tierra

vestire un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel con bordes y detalles blancos con un corset y diseño muy elaborado es muy bonito ^_^ como sea siento que algo va a pasar es un presentimiento que tengo desde hace rato

estoy super aburrida voy en una limusina al baile junto con yoru y hiro, parece que ellos no pueden estar separados por mas de diez segundos porque comienzan a besarse

-saben no es bueno comer enfrente de los que tienen hambre-

-jajaja porque quieres porque si lo deseas esa hambre puede ser saciada en cualquier momento-

-jaja ¬¬ en cualquier momento ¬¬, yo a diferencia de ti necesito respirar-

-jajaja!- bueno y de ahí para adelante no paso nada mas esto de los bailes es super aburridisimo se hace mínimo al año 1 baile y para que, nunca me dejan en paz y siempre con la misma pregunta ¿su majestad no desea contraer nupcias? no pueden ser un poco no se menos formales? bueno no es que me gusten las vulgaridades ni nada por el estilo pero en cerio tengo que tener un diccionario para saber de que me están hablando, bueno no e llegado hasta tal punto si se que significan pero se me hace demasiado tedioso

bueno estoy sentada aquí de nuevo sin nada que hacer alguien se mueve ante la multitud y todos lo observan sea quien sea trae un vestuario un poco... estrafalario? si creo que eso es ahora que lo observo bien es un demonio acompañado de otro mucho mas bajo que este

-buenas noches a todos los presentes en este baile, primero que nada quiero felicitar a la anfitriona de este vaile- hiso una reverencia hacia mi lo dijo con una sonrisa burlesca yo solo asenti -y presentarme ante ustedes soy mephisto pheles a los servicios de usted mi reina- ok fue idea mía o los demás también sintieron un escalofrío con esa parte, se acerca hasta qui, espero y no me invite a bailar no es por nada pero guapo no es, ademas de que da miedo

-permitame presentarle a mi hermano menor es un poco serio, espero no le moleste, su nombre es amaimon- un momento amaimon? ya decía yo que el nombre de mephisto me sonaba, son dos de los ocho reyes! que vendrían siendo mis ¿hermanos? ahora que miro bien a su compañero es un poco mas enano que yo pero solo un poco ademas que resalta con su ropa, tiene una ojeras muy marcadas... y que con ese pico en la cabeza me es difícil aguantar la risa

-seria un honor que bailara un pieza de baile con migo- nooooooooo

-gracias- estupidos principios

-mmm... creo que con migo no queda bien- se movía al rededor de mi como inspeccionándome -si definitivamente con migo no queda bien, te gustaría bailar con amaimon- que? ese demonio chaparro con un dulce en la boca sin ningún modal? ja! apuesto que ni caminar con estilo sabe, siempre esta encorvado y saben que ¡ estúpidos principios!

-claro seria un placer- claro que no espero y pueda leer mi mente y se retire yaaaa

puso su mano como si yo fuera la que tuviera que tomarla, lo e dicho ningún modal, a mi solo me dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo cuando tiro el palito de la paleta al piso y yo tome su mano bueno ya que... todos nos estaban viendo y mi tic en el ojo empeoraba cada vez más, bueno llego la hora ¡Yoru, Hiro, Kisuna, Tamashi, SALVENMEEE!

entramos a paso lento a la pista, aun seguían viéndonos, tomamos la posición para comenzar a bailar no o hace mal pero bailar no es solo la posición de las manos y brazos. Comenzamos a bailar y creo que mejor retiro lo dicho estoy con la boca abierta de verdad no es solo por el echo de que si sabe bailar si no, porque me cuesta un poco de trabajo el seguirle mi vestido se mueve, yo me muevo hacemos giros, pasos que ni siquiera abia echo con alguien bueno retiro todo lo que dije sobre el

el baile termino y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mi cuerpo subia y bajaba no es por nada pero esas canciones no son nada cortas, mientras volteo a ver a amaimon que mete una mano a su bolsillo y saca una paleta le quita la envoltura la tira al piso y se la mete a la boca

-espero sea un placer el conocerme- y sin mas se sentó en una silla en cunclillas y se dedico a comer su paleta y verme fijamente, si antes dije que mephisto me daba miedo el me aterroriza y nuevamente mi tic en el ojo volvió

-lamento la ida tan repentina pero tenemos asuntos de suma importancia esperándonos en casa, un placer tsuki-sama- se quito el sombrero y desapareció en una nube morada amaimon también ya no estaba bueno creo que esto sera lo único emocionante en este estúpido baile, un momento, que es esto, este olor... ¡es el de un humano! pero que hace aquí un humano. seguro debe de estar perdido y quien lo dejo pasar, los sacrificios están prohibidos!

entre la gente se abren camino un par de personas una señora de unos 30 años y de acompañante otro señor de la misma edad, todos los miran con ojos rojos deseosos por beber su sangre, pero nadie e anima por miedo a mi u otra cosa las personas se sienten muy importantes porque todos los ven me pregunto si de verdad no saben lo que pasa o solo se sienten especiales. Escucho murmullos de vampiros diciendo querer comérselos pero no se los permitiré!

-disculpen mi pregunta sin antes presentarme pero ¿ quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-

-hay hija mía, no tienes porque tratarnos así, venimos por ti, a que vengas con nosotros, lamentamos la muerte de tus padres, yeka hera mi hermano, y yo me llamo tami y es mi esposo yotu, no pudimos venir antes debido a que estábamos d e viaje y solo escuchar la noticia vine a conocer ami pequeña sobrina- QUEEEE? oh por dios este es tema delicado y se ve que no conocen anda de los vampiros pero por si las dudas le preguntaré

-este es un tema mu delicado me gustaría tratarlo en privado- me paro y me dirijo a todos -por favor no se detengan por mi ausensia en un momento vuelvo

kisuna y tamashi vinieron ami lado mientras que los señores solo nos seguían callados pasamos por varios corredores hasta llegar a una pequeña sala adornada con colores neutros y algunos sillones y una mesita

-permitame presentrme soy kisuna tamashida y ella mi esposa tamashi tamashida y somos los tutores legales de tsuki-

-gracias por cuidar de ella todos estos años pero me gustaría pasara algún tiempo con nosotros al enterarme de la muerte de mi hermano quede devastada pero la pequeña tsuki me recuerda a el-

-lamento que se entere de la muerte de mi padre hasta ahora, pero no puedo evitar preguntar ¿sabe donde se encuentra?-

-lo único que se es que es un baile en su honor la razón no la se muy bien pero en cuanto supe que usted estaría en este baile con gente tan importante no lo dude un segundo y me dirigí hasta aquí para conocerte, es verdad que te pareces mucho a tu padre-

-muchas gracias, me alegra saber que tengo mas familiares-

-y mas a nosotros es por eso que si tu quieres podrían sedernos tu tutela para que estés con nosotros todo el tiempo- wow, no me esperaba eso, no se que decir, por un lado esta el hecho de que seria una chica normal, sin estúpidos bailes y modales, pero si me voy adios lujos, comodidades y, y, y... ok creo que eso es lo único pero aun así extrañaría mucho a yoru, ella no puede n ponerse el zapato derecho sin mi! extrañaría a todos, aunque los podría seguir viendo

-y podre visitar a mi familia cuando quiera?-

-claro que si lo único que quiero es que seas feliz-

-bueno en realidad si me gustaría y ademas quisiera conocer mas cosas de mi padre-

-claro, lo que quieras-

-kisuna estas de acuerdo?-

-bueno si eso te hace feliz creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo-

-aiñññ gracias- me lancé contra el para abrazarlo

-creo que ya debería de dar por terminado el baile-

-pero si apenas acabamos de llegar, no nos presentaras con-

-bueno... :/- no les puedo decir que todos ahí son vampiros ni mucho menos arriesgarme a que se queden con ellos, mejor no -creo que seria mejor terminar este baile por ahora-

baje y despedí a todos después invite a tami a quedarse en la casa creo que todo cambiara a partir de mañana...

aunque mi vida en un principio estuvo llena de sufrimiento la acepto tal y como es y me quiero a mi misma, la muerte de mis padres me impulsa a seguir adelante para ser mejor persona y no me arrepiento de nada, si, esta es mi vida


	3. notita uu

siento el no poder actualizar como me gustaría hacerlo pero lamentablemente llevo meses sin Internet escribiendo los capítulos en word arriesgándose a que mis padres vean los lemmons lamentablemente creo que siguere sin actualizar por algún tiempo pero tranquilos me pondrán el interneth tarde o temprano estoy en la materia de informática así que me pondran intert tarde o temprano y no puedo escribir en otra compu que no sea la mía ya que no tengo amigas que les guste el anime bueno una sí pero que vergüenza y no puedo estar en un internet porque gastaría mucho, ademas de que tengo que trabajar de 2-6 de la tarde así que solo me quedan unas horas para escribir los capítulos pero como llevo mucho sin intert y no tengo nada más que hacer que escribir y jugar al solitario cuando me pongan el intert no haré nada más que actualizar y no se desesperaran, lo siento

strugberry


	4. Chapter 4

soy tsukihoshi sakureida pero todos me dicen tsuki, tengo 17 años y actualmente vivo sola en un departamento, antes vivía con mis tíos tami y yotu los cuales al enterarce de que la casa y todo el dinero no heran mios se convirtieron en todo lo contario al dia que los conocí, ellos pensaban que el dinero y todos esos lujos heran mios, creo que el baile en mi honor les dio una falsa idea

si algo les tengo que agradecer eso es que de nuevo tengo mi vida normal, la razón por la que vivo sola es que tami y yuta decidieron viajar todo el tiempo y con tal de no cruzar palabra con migo me envían todo el dinero que quiera a una tarjeta de crédito con un simple mensaje, ellos aparte de eso se encargan de pagar el departamento, los gastos de comida y la escuela

recientemente kisuna me dijo que enviara a yoru a una escuela aquí en japón con el fin de que las dos pasemos tiempo juntas pero que aun así el no se mudara para acá ya que tiene que arreglar muchas cosas todavía, supongo que en el viaje también viene hiro, ya que como lo ah dicho antes esos dos no pueden pasar separados por mas de diez segundos porque comienzan a besarse, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si pasan separados más de 1 día en fin no puedo decir que ah estado yendo mal, pero tampoco me va de maravilla, pese a mis esfuerzos aun me es imposible el cocinar algo, aunque no puedo negar que la comida mágica no es mala ;)

* * *

actualmente estoy empacando ya que kisuna me confirmo que yoru si bendria a estudiar y que tambien me inscribio a mi en esa escuela

termine de empacar y me tiro literalmente hacia la cama, ahora que observo todo el lugar en verdad tiene mucho espacio solo que no lo había podido apreciar debido a tantas cosas que había dentro alguna vez ahora todo lo que queda son solo cajas, extrañare todo lo que hice en este lugar alguna vez, los amigos que hice, y las aventuras que tuve, aun así no puedo negar que el hecho de irme a un lugar donde nadie me conozca y tener a algunos de mis seres queridos cerca y ademas el poder contar con alguien con quien pueda contar en todo momento y confesarle todo, no es que no les tenga confianza a mis amigas solamente que no les puedo decir que soy una bruja y mucho menos una vampiresa

* * *

me encuentro afuera del edificio donde antes solía vivir, ya le entregue las llaves al portero y estoy con un montón de cajas esperando que alguien venga por mi par así irme a la dichosa escuela de la cual nadie se ah molestado en decirme como se llama, pero supongo que si tienes tu propia habitación debe de ser muy prestigiosa

se supone que kisuna pasaría por mi a las 8:00 en punto de la mañana son las 7:55 y kisuna no es de esas personas que llegan tarde pero aun así no llega antes de la hora especificada, levanto mi mano para así poder ver la hora en reloj de muñeca, observo el reloj algún tiempo y bajo el brazo y me pregunto ¿que hora es? supongo que el nerviosismo esta haciendo estragos en mi, me dispongo a levantar el brazo nuevamente cuando siento que un par de manos se posan en mis ojos impidiendome así el poder ver quien es, aun así no es difícil adivinarlo

-quien soy?- se escucha una voz femenina y risas

-creo que eres el de la mudanza, si debes de ser el, tus manos se sienten como las de un trabajador jajaja-

-olle! acabo de hacerme la manicura eso es imposible!-

la persona que me había tapado los ojos inmediatamente me suelta y comienza aver sus manos para ver si encuentra alguna imperfección y no es ni nada más ni nada menos que yoru!

-YORU!-

-TSUKI!-

yoru y yo nos abrazamos y ella me levanta del suelo y gira haciendo que de vueltas, para parecer una niña inofensiva tiene mucha fuerza

-tsuki-sama al fin te veo, ya extrañaba molestar a alguien-

-y tu siempre tan amable verdad hiro!-

los dos nos abrazamos la verdad que estoy muy feliz de verlos he estado esperando esto desde que kisuna me llamo para decirme que yoru vendria

-y a mi no me extrañaste?-

una voz gruesa de tras mio me habla yo solo me volteo emocionada

-KISUNA!-

corro para abrazarlo la verdad que pese que solo yoru y hiro vendrían

-muy bien hay que irnos a la escuela, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde y tengo cosas que hablar con el director-

todos subimos a un auto y dejamos a unas personas subiendo mis cosas a un camino, me pregunto si yoru se habrá traído toda la casa como es su costumbre

yoru y yo no dejamos de hablar durante todo el camino, aunque nunca nos dejamos de hablar, el vernos de frente es totalmente distinto, hiro tan solo nos volteaba a ver cada vez que escuchaba su nombre o hablabamos de chicos

cuando llegamos por fin supe el nombre dela escuela se llama vera cruz, y es la escuela más prestigiosa de todo japón, en cuanto entramos veo a muchos humanos llendo y viniendo saludando personas, cargando cajas y ese estilo de cosas

-muy bien chicos tengo que hablar con el director, aquí están sus horarios, las cosas serán llevadas a sus habitaciones, y aquí también esta el edificio y número de cuarto, antes que nada déjenme decirles que hay algunos vampiros que estarán en su mismo edificio, tsuki, te encargo a ti el darles una platica ahora en la noche, confió en que sabrás que decirles-

y sin más kisuna se fue, los tres recorrimos el campus yfuimos a comer, mientras lo hacíamos llego un hombre que nos traía unas bolsas, adentro venían los uniformes, yoru, hiro y yo fuimos al baño y nos cambiamos hay ya que no sabíamos donde quedaba nuestro edificio y ya faltaba poco para las clases

lamentablemente nuestro horario no coincidía del todo, pero extrañamente el de hiro y yoru si ¬¬ aunque si había unas cuantas clases donde todos coincidamos pero ahora en la primera clase no así que tendré que buscarla yo sola...

* * *

estoy corriendo por todos los edificios escolares ya que no puedo encontrar mi clase, claro estoy corriendo a paso humano, pero aun así creo que voy tarde, mientras corro por el pasillo logro observar un pequeño letrero que me decía que esa era mi aula, ¡por fin!

abro la puerta de tajo y todos paran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, todos voltean hacia mi, incluso el profesor dejo de escribir en el pizarrón

-supongo que usted es la señorita...- hiso una pausa viendo la lista de alumnos -Sakureida-

-si soy yo-

-bueno, creo que tardo para encontrar la clase, bueno no importa ahí esta un asiento disponible- el profesor me dijo con un tono un poco enojado y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón, mientras todos me seguían con la mirada

-hola- un chico con el cabello negro con reflejos azules me saluda

-hola, soy tsuki-

-lo se, no te acuerdas de mi?-

-hem la verdad no, pero no es nada contra ti, lo que pasa es que soy malisima con los nombres y rostros-

-bueno no importa, soy rin, te conocí cuando tenias 10 años-

-oh ya me acuerdo de ti, eres okumura rin!- de mi boca salio una especia de grito pequeño que basto para que nuevamente las miradas se posaran en mi, yo inmediatamente me tape la boca

-tienen algo que compartirnos señorita sakurida y okumura?-

-no nada...- dije tímidamente voltee hacia rin y nos reímos

-no me hace falta que me llames por mi apellido, para los amigos soy rin-

-igual tu puedes decirme tsuki-

la clase se paso volando aunque no le puse mucha atención a la clase, aunque el maestro se daba cuenta de ello y me hacia pasar al pizarrón y resolver los problemas, claro yo los respondía bien pero aun así no perdía oportunidad de mirarme feo o hacerme una pregunta difícil

cuando toco el timbre para el descanso sabia a donde ir, por más que buscaba a yoru no la encontraba, supongo que se quedo con hiro como es su costumbre, y ademas no traje comida, ni dinero y me estoy muriendo de hambre...

-hola tsuki- llegan rin y una persona detrás de mi

-ah hola rin-

-el es yukio no te acuerdas de el?-

-si no te acuerdas de mi?-

-claro que me acuerdo!-

-y veo que no tienes con quien estar, o tal vez te volviste a perder?-

-debo admitir que no soy buena con la memoria y estoy buscando a una amiga pero no la encuentro y me muero de hambre-

-perfecto! ben a comer con nosotros!-

-ohno la verdad es que no quisiera...-

-no importa ademas tengo muchos almuerzos- yukio me mostró unos bentos que le regalaron, supongo que aquí el es popular

-anda no digas peros y ven ya!- rin me toma del brazo y me lleva hacia la sombra de algunos arboles donde están reunidas algunas personas, una chica con el cabello morado, otra rubia, un chico con una cresta anaranjada, otro con el cabello rosa, y finalmente uno con la cabeza rapada

-hola!-

-hola, presiosura, no quieres ir a dar una vuelta con migo?- el chico de cabellos rosas se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano enseguida, después una piedra le cayó en la cabeza

-así es con todas no te emociones- la chica del cabello morado siguió comiendo, mientras el chico de cabello rosa le replicaba el haberle tirado una pierda a la cabeza, los demás solo se reían

después de eso las clases continuaron normalmente, cuando salí al campus me encontré con yoru y hiro la verdad les tengo que dar un par de coscorrones a esos dos!

-hey donde estaban? tienen la idea de lo que me hicieron par de tontos?-

-tsuki todo tiene una explicación, lo que paso es que yo llame a yoru porque todas sus cosas no cabían en la habitación y tenia que escoger que se quedaba y que no-

kisuna hizo acto de presencia a mi solo me dio vergüenza

-bueno tengo cosas que hacer, y tamashi vino a japón para verte así que me pidió que te llevara-

-claro también tengo ganas de verla-

-en ese caso nosotros también vamos-

-habla por ti misma- yoru dio un giro de cabeza tipo exorcista y con un tic en el ojo

-que dijiste mi amor?-

-que no puedo esperar a saludar a mi suegrita!- hiro ya estaba dentro del auto sentado y acomodado, todos reímos y seguimos su ejemplo y nos encaminados acia donde se supone debe de estar tamashi

derrepente el auto frena ocasionando que derrape un poco, inmediatamente todos salimos del auto para ver que pasaba y nos asustamos al ver una extraña pero delicada figura hecha con agua y otra muy grande e igualmente rara con fuego

-ustedes vampiros insignificantes moriran- se escucha la voz de una mujer proveniente de la figura de agua

-y sutedes quien se creen que son?- hiro formo un látigo de agua

el demonio (porque creo que eso son) de fuego nos quiso atacar con una gran llamarada, hiro hizo una barrera dela gua impidiendo haci que el fuego nos lastimara inmediatamente hiro con la misma agua formo nuevamente su látigo y lo lanzo a los demonios, le dio de golpe al demonio de agua pero a este solamente lo atravesó

-debes de ser muy estúpido si crees que me ganaras en mi propio elemento-

-y tu debes de ser muy estúpida si crees que eso es todo lo que tengo!- hiro se abalanzó sobre el demonio de agua, de sus brazos salian barios tentáculos de agua

mientras hiro atacaba el demonio de fuego hiso lo mismo con nosotros, kisuna y yoru al igual que yo lo esquivamos pero después de eso aparecieron más y se formo un circulo de fuego alrededor de nosotros que fácilmente doblaba nuestra altura

kisuna hiso que el auto y varias cosas más se desarmaran y atacaran al demonio, este las derretía al instante aunque si es que lo llegaba a tocar algún objeto a este solamente lo atravesaban, yo mientras estaba en estado de shock viendo como atacaban a kisuna y a hiro a mi lado se encontraba yoru llorando

salgo del trance justo cuando unas especia de dagas de agua afiladas vienen hacia nosotras, cargo a yoru y las esquivo

el olor a sangre inunda mi nariz ocasionando que voltee hacia donde se encuentra kisuna haciendo esfuerzo para levantarse con una heria muy grande en le hombro inmediatamente me acuerdo de mi padre y corro a donde el esta

-tsuki, ellos son 2 de los 8 reyes, no los podremos atacar a menos que tomen forma solida, así que no intentes nada y uye junto a yoru y hiro- kisuna difícilmente podía hablar y ni que decir sobre mantenerse en pie

-no, no puedo yo los defendere!- me seco las lagrimas y me paro, mis sentidos se aguidizan, mis ojos se buelven rojos, mis colmillos se bulven mas grandes de lo normal, mis manos se buelven mas largas llegando a formar garras

miro decidida al demonio de fuego y este se acerca ami, yo hago lo mismo

-y que piensas hacer? no puedes tocarme-

agilmente tomo lo que creo debe de ser su cuello impidiendo así el que se fuera, el intento safarze pero no pudo

-esto es imposible!-

-tu lastimaste a mi familia y eso no se lo perito a nadie!- aprete fuertemente mi mano y de mi cuerpo salieron hondas cortantes de aire que cortan todo, el demonio desapareció pero yo seguí apretando fuertemente mi mano ocasionando que la mano me sangrara

me volteo hacia donde esta el otro demonio y encuentro a yoru tirada en el piso inconicente y hiro protegiéndola con su cuerpo de ataque, el demonio voltea hacia mi

-interesante parces que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé aunque ese estúpido no era fuerte se suponía que te tenia que matar!-

de sus manos salieron disparadas unos picos de hielo, todos apuntados ami pero solamente me rasgaron la ropa

-upps, falle, pero esta vez no pienso hacerlo!-

le lanzo una gran bola de hielo brinque esquibandola y me di impulso bolviendo a brincar sobre ella para darle una ptada al demonio

-niña estúpida, no puedes hacerme nada, ni siquiera puedes darme un golpe decente!-

le arroje un gran puñetazo con la mano llena de sangre, a esta parecía que mi sangre la derretida es cuando recordé que mi sangre es veneno

-wow al parecer sabes hacer algo, pero eso no bastara para detenerme, pronto te desangraras si sigues así!-

a mi no me importo y seguí arrojandole golpes, le arrojaba cosas, vidrios y cosas por el estilo con mis poderes cuando vi que no funcionaban ya que solo la atravesaban, al parecer solo yo, frente a frente puedo hacerle algo, trate de hacer un látigo con mi sangre, pero lo único que logro es hacerme aun más devil

-no importa lo que hagas ordenes son ordenes y tu morirás aquí!-

un puño de agua se fue contra mi y me aplasto, y me pegaba fuertemente en mi espalda, de mi boca salia sangre, después el puño me tomo y me levanto en el aire arrojandome nuevamente hacia el suelo, luego me volbio a tomar por la cintura y frente a mi estaba la tipa de agua riéndose como loca al ver mi sufrimiento

-jajaja! lo ves? no puedes hacer nada, nunca puedes hacer nada, en fin, este sera mi golpe final!-como lo había hecho la vez anterior arrojo picos de hielos hacia mi, casi todos me atravesaron el cuerpo aun así ninguno toco mi corazón, me pregunto si ella lo habrá querido así o solo fue un descuido

a mi mente vienen miles de recuerdos, todos al mismo tiempo la mayoría de estos tristes, como el día que murió mi familia o cuando murió mi padre, pero también venían a mi recuerdos de cuando conocí a yoru o cuando me di cuenta de que kisuna, tamashi, hiro y yoru se habían convertido en mi nueva familia, como ultimo recuerdo viene a mi la imagen de un rey demonio diciéndome que siempre estaría ahí para mi sin importar lo que pasara cual era su nombre, no lo se, pero si algo recuerdo es el nombre del otro rey demonio con el que baile, Amaimon

no tengo nada más que hacer, falle nuevamente, no puedo dejar de reprocharme el que si tan solo fuera más fuere podría protejer a todos mis seres queridos y no serian ellos los que tendrían que protejerme a costa de sus vidas como lo han hecho, hasta ahora, si tan solo fuera más fuerte, un poco más fuerte

de nuevo recuerdo aquel baile en el que conocí a esos dos demonios y no puedo evitar preguntarme el que si en verdad hablaban enserio con eso de ayuda incondicional, me pregunto si yo como reina puedo pedir favores a otros reyes demonios, de todos modos no pierdo nada, con hacer aquel ritual que lei en el libro que hasta ahora me ah enseñado todo lo que se

si claro que lo recuerdo, debajo de el había una leyenda que decia "si riquezas quieres, si proteger a alguien deseas, llama a tu salvador, pero ojo ¿que tanto estas dispuesto a dar a cambio? ¿estas seguro de lo que quiere tu corazón? tal vez te arrepientas...

parece que el tiempo pasa tan lento, aun así no siento ninguno de los golpes que me están dando o sera que ¿ya no puedo sentir nada? estoy indecisa, por un lado quiero salvar con todas mis fuerzas a mis seres queridos pero aun así no puedo permitirme el pedir ayuda y afrontar el que soy devil aunque no necesito pedir ayuda para darme cuenta de eso, soy una cobarde...

¡Pero prefiero morir cobarde a que todos mueran por mi culpa y aun así morir como escoria!

comienzo a recitar el conjuro con voz ahogada y lentamente mientras mi sangre sigue corriendo

-"Amor, riqueza o venganza, deseos del corazón, sueños que quiero cumplir-

fui arrojada al frío pavimento aun no dejaban de golpearme yo tosía sangre pero aun así seguí con el llamado

-Llamo a aquel que todo lo puede, llamo a aquel que aliviar mi sufrimiento debe, llamo al demonio de la tierra Amaimon"-

corte mi mano y tome un puño de tierra ya que para terminar el llamado es necesario tener el elemento que describe al demonio junto con mi sangre, yo ya no aguanto más, no se si funciono o no, mis ojos pesan estoy palida y cansanda

el piso comienza a temblar y a agrietarse la demonio que antes se estaba riendo callo al escuchar el ruido, la tierra se comenzó a partir en dos y todo temblaba yo no podía seguir con los ojos abiertos

sentí que alguien toco mi cabeza, mejor dicho, alguien me pico ne la cabeza

-aun estas viva?-

levante la cabeza para ver quien era, amaimon, baje la cabeza de nuevo ya que casi no podía hablar

-que es lo que debo hacer?-

-ayudame- fue lo que apenas alcance a decir antes de sentir un gran dolor y retorcerme en el piso

-que la mate?- amaimon boltee a ver al demonio que esta a unos cuantos metros de nosotros yo asenti con la cabeza y espere a que amaimon hiciera algo

amaimon apareció detrás de la demonio como si hubiera estado a un lado de ella todo el tiempo y la tomo del cuello incrustandole su largas uñas o garras ya no se que son ni me interesa averiguarlo, en un momento acabo con ella

cuando amaimon la mato cosa que me parece increíble o tal vez so demasiado devil escuche algunos ruidos y mire fuego azul escuche algunos ruidos y finalmente me desmalle

* * *

abro mis ojos y miro una habitacion blanca y a un lado de mi una bolsa de snagre, huele bien, pero no es lo unico que huele en esta habitacion tambien esta, amaimon

-gracias por salvarme- dije bolteando a ver hacia la ventana donde el estaba en cunclillas

-no fue un favor me tendrás que pagar con algo- dijo con total desinterés y tirando un palito de paleta al piso

-lose, y no me importa lo único que quiero es que mi familia este bien, y el trato no termina aquí yo necesito que mates a quien mando a esos demonios mi familia no estará a salvo si no hasta que descubra quien esta detrás de esto-

-como quieras solo te costara más-

la puerta de la habitación se habré y entra yukio

-puedo pasar?-

-pues ya estas adentro no?-

-y bien como te sientes?-

-que fue lo que me paso?- necesito idear algo rápido si quiero que yukio n se entere de que ademas de bruja también soy una reina demonio

-bueno eso dímelo tu, yo no fui atacado por demonios-

-que?- por un momento se me había olvidado que yukio puede ver a los demonios -bueno seguro no soy a la única a la que han atacado-

-si pero eres la única que sobrevive a daños de ese tipo

-loque pasa es que tengo unas grandes defensas y me curo muy rápido ^_^u- dije nerviosamente

-bueno solo tardaste horas en recuperarte, no te creo mucho pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi pase lo que pase, recuerda que soy tu amigo-

-si lo se, pero tampoco es muy fácil de explicar yukio, y también falta que tu lo entiendas, es muy difícil de comprender-

-no puede ser tan difícil, ademas soy exorcista y debo saber l o que paso, que pasa si te vuelven a atacar?-

-pues eso es aun peor! cuando te enteres de la verdad me vas a odiar!-

-y tu como sabes eso, es imposible odiarte- yukio me miro con ojos compasivos y llenos de serenidad no se porque pero creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le contare lo que me pasa, se que me sentiré libre cuando todo se sepa, solo espero no me odie

-es una historia muy larga-

-tengo mucho tiempo-

así paso poco tiempo para que le contara toda la historia y aunque al principio esperaba rechazo por parte de yukio, no fue haci y comprendió todo, es un gran alivio ya que seria muy malo ser cazada por tu amigo

-wow lo siento mucho-

-no importa, hace mucho que no me desahogaba así de todas formas no perdía nada, bueno excepto que tu me dieras caza pero no importa mucho :)-

la puerta se habré nuevamente y entra rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un pastel en la mano

-siento el haber tardado, lo que pasa es que tu pastel no estaba listo-

-gracias! no te hubieras molestado-

-bueno no importa, a mi me gusta hacerlo, y por cierto que te paso allá afuera?-

-emm no lo se- no se que decirle a rin que tal si el no sabe nada de los demonios, la ves anterior según yo el no tenia conocimiento sobre ellos, aunque si el lo sabe no tardara mucho en darme cuenta

-no se te hizo raro que el agua y las llamas cobraran vida propia y te atacaran?-

voltee en dirección a yukio en busca de respuestas, quería saber si rin sabia sobre los demonios o le tenia que inventar algo como una manguera fuera de control con mucha presión y una fuga de gas

-Rin, si se que los demonios existen, tampoco soy idiota como para no saberlo-

-oh ya lo sabias?-Rin comenzó a mover la nariz y a oler todo y cuando digo todo es todo, y no se que es lo que huele si soy yo la del olfato súper desarrollado -huele raro, huele como yo pero diferente...- ahora que me pongo a pensar Rin huele diferente, bueno siempre ah olido diferente, como un poco demoníaco, y desde que llegue no me avía percatado de que en verdad ahora huele a un verdadero demonio en ese momento Yukio comienza a reírse a mas no poder

-jajaja wow esto si que es gracioso Rin, Tsuki es un demonio igual que tu jajaja- un que? Rin es un demonio? a parecer no soy la única con unos cuantos secretos escondidos

-que?- a Rin le da un tic en el ojo y gira su cabeza hacia mi -eras tu la del olor-

-no idiota es el florero de junto ¬¬-

-no entiendo, tu también eres un demonio y Yukio lo sabia y nadie me dijo nada?-

-mira yo estoy en las mismas que tu porque yo ni enterada de tu condición además Yukio también a mi no me dijo nada-

-pero como es que tu eres un demonio?-

-creo que yo también debería hacerte la misma pregunta-

-las damas primero ;)-

-no ¬¬-

-esta bien u.u mira lo que pasa es que soy el hijo de Satán y de un humano-

-un momento eso no te convergería en uno de los 8 reyes?-

-exacto pero al parecer somos 9 jajaja-

-pero la verdad a mi no me importa mucho ser rey, me gustaría mas ser un humano normal-

-si a mi igual- dije con nostalgia la recordar esos años en los que era una humana y no tenia conocimiento de nada

-que?-

-que ami también no me importa que seas un rey demonio ^_^u bueno sigue con tu historia-

-esta bien, Satán poseyó el cuarto de mi madre y de ahí venimos Yukio y yo, pero yo solamente nací demonio y mi madre murió al darnos a luz, así que el viejo para no matarme sello mis poderes en la komauken, y crecí siendo humano, pero un día Satán me encontró y tuve que desenvainar la espada sabiendo que nunca volvería ser humano pero lo hice para salvar al viejo aun que no pude hacerlo-

-lo siento yo se lo que se siente, los entendió a los dos- un gran silencio reino la habitación hasta que Rin comenzó a hablar

-bueno ahora te toca a ti-

-a si, bueno mi historia se remota a mas de 600 años atrás... mira tu sabes quien es drácula?-

-un vampiro de una película?-

-si, pero en realidad si existió y te contare su historia, resulta que el quiso conquistar el mundo haciendo ejércitos de vampiros, pero Satán, se lo prohibió porque drácula quería ser rey pero Satán es el único que puede ser el rey de Ashia así que el como rey de todos los demonios le hizo algunas debilidades, y se las dijo a los enemigos de toda la vida de drácula, los brujos, y antes de que digas nada Rin, la magia si existe, y como los brujos y los vampiros eran eternos enemigos los brujos al final de una gran lucha lograron matar a drácula para así mandarla a gehena, una vez ahí Satán le prohibía la entrada de nuevo a drácula, pero el ideo la formad e regresar cada 200 años y cuando reencarno intento lo mismo y los brujos intentaron detenerlo y lo lograron pero perdieron a muchas personas, y descubrieron la forma de matar a drácula sin que el les pudiera hacer algo, y esa vez es cuando reencarna, cada 200 años y lo hicieron por medio de un ritual, y tuvo que esperar mas tiempo, y mas tiempo, hasta que hace un años seria la nueva reencarnación de drácula y la reencarnación toco en la hija del jefe de los brujos, pero la mujer escapo cuando faltaba poco para el parto para tener a su hijo, pero la encantaron y cuando estaban apunto de matar al hijo la madre de la mujer tuvo la visión de que el niño seria bueno y no lastimaría a nadie, pero lamentablemente la mujer murió dejando a cargo del bebe al esposo de la bruja y por medio de algunos hechizos sellaron los poderes de la niña hasta que se demostrara que en verdad no era malvada, y también borraron sus recuerdos, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que también heredo los poderes de bruja y el padre murió los vampiros que ella en sus vidas pasadas mordió la ayudaron a controlar sus poderes y luego aquí me tienes ^_^-

-espera ¿qué?-

-no te volveré a explicar todo-

-bueno creo que hay dos problemas con tu historia, número 1 si los vampiros son inmortales y no crecen nunca porque tu si lo haces?-

-mira los vampiros mordidos se quedan así, sin envejecer, ero los vampiros nacidos, crecen y solo dejan de crecer cuando comienzan a reproducirse, y tienen una pareja-

-muy bien pero el segundo problema es que de que se alimentan?-

-bueno pues obviamente de sangre pero lo que bebemos son donaciones de sangre y según tengo entendido llegara un cargamento de sangre cada cierto tiempo y de eso nos alimentamos, así que no temas, además todos aquí tienen un perfecto control y no morderán a nadie de lo contrario se las verán con migo-

-si vivirás eternamente, porque estudiar?-

-bueno eso me recuerda a cuando yo era una humana y me gusta estar entre los humanos y los demás vampiros no lo se- estuvimos platicando durante más tiempo hasta que Yukio decidió que era hora de irse por la hora que era al final los dos se despidieron de mi y Rin me ofreció entrar en la escuela de exorcistas y como no tengo mas que perder decidí que si entraría y Yukio me dijo que me pondría un examen de regulación para ver que tal ando y así poder entregarme clases estoy a punto de dormirme y miro que en mi muñeca en la parte de abajo esta el tatuaje y esta algo rojo, la verdad no lo avía sentido pero si molesta un poco es como una pequeña picadura de mosquito pero aun así se siente, me pregunto cuanto tardara Amaimon en aparecer, y justo como si lo hubiera invocado el aparece sentado en el marco de la ventana

-donde se supone que estabas, se supone que no podemos estar alejados del otro porque esta cosa duele- dije levantando la mano para que viera mi tatuaje

-estaba con aninue-Amaimon ya no dijo nada y nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo porque no viene Mephisto y así me da mi habitación? si me hubiera dado mi habitación desde el principio me pudiera ir tranquilamente a dormir pero creo que me tendré que quedar aquí en la enfermería... y justo como si lo hubiera invocado de la nada aparece un humo de color morado y de el aparece Mephisto, haber, porque cuando pienso en un hombre guapo y fiel no aparece nada!

-Mephisto, justo pensaba en ti-

-oh que coincidencia- Mephisto se quito el sombrero y me hizo una pequeña reverencia -yo igual- me dedico una gran sonrisa y me estiro su mano entregándome una tarjeta y un papelito

-que es esto-

-tu padre te dejo una gran suma de dinero-

-que? padre nunca me dijo nada-

-talvez porque quería que fuera secreto-

-estas diciendo que mi padre me deja una gran herencia y hasta ahora me entero?-

-si, y también aquí están las llaves de tu cuarto- dice entregándome una llave donde puso la tarjeta

-y desde ahora puedes disponer de el si necesitas dinero solo sácalo de la tarjeta-

-enserio? puedo irme ya?-

-y como puedo ver tienes mucha desesperación en ir así que me retiro- y sin mas desapareció como vino con el mismo humo morado que viene de la nada

me levanto y estoy a punto de desvestirme cuando recuerdo que Amaimon esta en la habitación

-te importa-

-que se supone que debo de hacer-

-no se algo como, irte!-

-no-

-como que no? no puedes decir simplemente no, no pienso desnudarme frente a ti- le digo más cosas pero al final de cuentas no me hace caso y termino cambiándome detrás de una cortina

-porque no use magia?- hasta ahora me bvoy dando cuenta que puedo usar magia, no se porque pero la memoria no es mi fuerte

-si tan solo Mephisto me hubiera dado la dirección...- me encuentro vagando por toda la escuela sin saber a donde voy, ya me imagino a Yoru durmiendo plácidamente en su cama o a Hiro o a cualquier otra persona mientras que yo estoy aquí vagando por la escuela como tal alma en pena y con Amaimon a mi lado no haciendo otra cosa que comer y hacerme enojar, pero percibo un olor, si es Yukio, me pregunto que estará haciendo el a estas horas por la escuela?

-Yukio?- Yukio aparece frente a mi con una linterna apuntándome a la cara a mi lo único que me molesta es la luz así que me aparto

-oh, Tsuki, que haces aquí?-

-bueno creo que debería de preguntar lo mismo-

-ah, si lo que pasa es que me toca guardia esta noche y pues aquí me tienes, te sientes mejor?-

-si bueno yo estoy perdida, no se tu, yo no encuentro mi edificio y Mephisto no me dijo donde queda, bueno me dio el nombre del edificio en un papel pero eso no me ayuda en nada- dije entregándole el papel a Yukio

-o bueno si se donde queda-

-que alivio-

-es mi edificio- dijo Yukio un poco sorprendido

-estos edificios son mixtos?-

-bueno al parecer el nuestro lo es, mira llamare a Rin para que venga por ti y te lleve a tu cuarto no se si tus cosas estén ahí dado que no nos avisaron pero lo mas seguro es que si-

-esta bien, lo único que quiero es dormir, me encuentro exhausta tanto física como mentalmente

Yukio de su bolsillo saco un teléfono y le marco a Rin Yukio tubo que gritar para que Rin se despertara al 100% en poco tiempo llego Rin por mi para así llevarme a mi nueva habitación tengo que actuar como arbitro dado que estos dos no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Rin desenvainó la espada después de 25, espero que esto no dure mucho…

-este no es nuestro edificio ¿verdad?- Estoy frente a un edificio viejo supongo que Rin estaba tan dormido que no se fijo por donde iba y terminamos aquí verdad?

-si este es- dijo Rin bostezando abrió la puerta y entramos me llevo ami habitación y por fortuna avían traído mis cosas pero por lo que veo no se molestaron en limpiar ¬¬ bueno no es que no pueda hacer el aseo rápido como vampiro que soy o simplemente hacer un hechizo, a veces adoro ser una vampira y también una bruja.

-ya se como me cobrare-

-que quieres- dije desde el baño ya que me estaba duchando para dormir

-quiero un sirviente-

-quieres que te consiga uno?-

-no quiero que tú seas mi mascota-

-QUEEE!? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!- Salí corriendo de la ducha estilando agua y solo me tapaba una toalla Amaimon seguía con su típica cara de "no me importa lo que digas igual are lo que yo quiera, si no, muere" –no prefieres una dotación eterna de dulces?-

-yo ya elegí lo que quiero y lo que quiero es que tu seas mi mascota- después de que Amaimon dijo eso en el tatuaje que tenia se completo la estrella, genial eso significa que el contrato esta hecho y no hay vuelta a atrás

-Genial- escupo estas ultimas palabras y me devuelvo al baño a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, no dejare que arruine mi ducha!

Cuando termine de bañarme elegí por mi pijama favorita la pijama es un pequeño short color verde manzana con espirales pequeñas y nubes color blanco con un cinturón de cuerda que se amarraba en la parte de enfrente en un bonito moño también blanco y en la parte de arriba una blusa de tirantes también de colores verde manzana y verde mas fuerte en los tirantes y bordes con un pequeño escote en v y pequeñas nubecitas blancas, me amarre el pelo en una coleta alta y la sujete con un listón verde manzana también cuando voy para mi cama me doy cuenta de que a cama es individual, no se como terminara esto….

-podrías quitarte- le digo a Amaimon amablemente no tengo ganas de pelear estoy tan exhausta que lo único que quiero es dormir y Amaimon no me deja

-ahora yo soy tu dueño y me tienes que hablar con respeto-

-disculpe puede moverse-

-dime amo-

-disculpe, amo, puede moverse por favor, deseo dormir-

-no-

-¿Qué como que no? Este es mi cuarto y esa mi cama así que el que debería de pedir permiso para dormir ese es tu-

-soy tu amo y lo que es tullo es mío- esta bien no tengo ganas de pelear será mejor que tienda un futón

-tampoco te di permiso para que tendieras un futón-

-esta bien, puedo poner un futón, amo-

-no-

Arggggggg acaso no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea no?

-entonces donde se supone debo dormir amo-

Amaimon solo se hizo un lado dando a entender que yo dormiría en la cama junto a el, bueno esta bien, mientras no invada mi espacio personal lo deje pasar dado que no quiero pelar en este momento así que me acomodo en la cama haciendo espacio entre Amaimon y yo estoy por conciliar el sueño cuando siento que Amaimon se pego a mi cuerpo arggggggg estoy segura que esto solo lo hace por molestar pero no le daré el gusto de verme enojada

Los rayos del sol en mi cara me molestan, y mucho así que me tapo la cara con la mano mientras de mi boca sale un quejido y miro el reloj de mi mesita y miro que son las 8:30 aun es temprano, un momento las 8:30! Las clases comienzan a las 8:00 por que siempre soy yo la que tiene que llegar tarde siempre en su primer día de clases acaso es un maldición? Me arreglo para la escuela en tiempo récord me ducho y me cambio y salgo a comer meto algunos libros a mi mochila, ni siquiera pude ver cuales eran ya que iba muy rápido. Me devuelvo al cuarto donde Amaimon sigue durmiendo y le doy una patada

-hey amo ya despiértese jajaja- salgo corriendo y riéndome no me quería quedar a ver como se enojaba. Salgo de la casa a paso humano pero corriendo aunque todos los pasillos están desérticos no puedo descartar a uno que otro mirón por la mañana

Abro la puesta del salón y lo que puedo ver es a Rin en primera fila de lo mas aburrido y a un lado de el a Shieymi en otra banca a la chica del cabello morado no me acuerdo de su nombre… creo que era ¿izumo? Bueno en la otra hilera esta izumo y en otra están el chico punk creo que era Bon, sentado con un enano calvo y a un chico de cabellos rosas y al frente de la clase esta Yukio, todos inmediatamente me voltean a ver y Rin me saluda con una gran sonrisa, Yukio por el contrario no me recibe de tan buena forma

-señorita Sakureida me alegra que pueda acompañarnos en la clase pero trate de acompañarnos desde el principio, preséntese y tome un asiento- Yukio de forma seria y subiéndose los lentes, creo que así si da miedo

-em, si claro- dije sonriendo nerviosamente –bueno yo me llamo Tsukihoshi Sakureida pero pueden llamarme tsuki, nací aquí en Japón pero me mude a Inglaterra y recientemente me acabo de mudar de regreso a Japón y…. ¿soy virgo? Bueno no soy buena con las presentaciones… y pues a todos ya los conocí el día anterior así que hola- bueno pudo haber salido peor

-bien señorita Sakureida tome asiento donde desee-

Cuando iba pasando por las filas Rin en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo escucháramos me dijo –verdad que cuando da clases da miedo- todos rieron pero yo intente disimular aunque no pude aguantar una pequeña risita Yukio claramente se enojo

-bueno si doy tanto miedo como dice no le importara quedarse después de las clases para superarlo ¿verdad?-

-claro que no-

En cuanto tome asiento las puertas de el salón de clases se abrieron ocasionando que todos se impresionaran y levantaran de su asiento todos con caras serias, Rin tenia su espada ya empuñada con llamas a su alrededor Shieymi tenia a un duende verde en sus manos el chico calvo un rosario y el de cabello rosa un bastón de monje, e izumo tenia a dos zorros a su alrededor, Amaimon entro como si nada con una paleta en la boca y le entrego un papel a Yukio el solo lo leyó

-bien todos siéntense por favor y Rin guarda tus llamas sabes lo que el vaticano podría hacer si ocurre otra pelea en la escuela- Rin a regañadientes enfundo la espada pero los demás mantenían sus poses de ataque –ustedes también por favor todos tomen asiento, les explicare lo que pasa- todos se sentaron pedro aun así nadie quitaba el rostro serio

-parece ser que Amaimon estará en esta clase por tiempo indefinido-

-¡como que tiempo indefinido ¿esto es una broma?!- izumo se levanto

-tiene el permiso del director de la escuela así que no podemos hacer nada, por favor todos conserven la calma-

-que conservemos la calma? Que pasara si de buenas a primeras decide matarnos- ahora fue Bon quien se alzo contra Yukio

-tiene estrictamente prohíbo el hacerles algún tipo de daño, así que pueden estar tranquilos-

-y a que vino acaso quiere ser exorcista o que-

-el no vino a recibir clases solo que por razones que no me es permitido decirles estará en esta clase por tiempo indefinido, puede que dure semanas, o meses, en realidad no lo se, y al que no le parezca puede irse la puerta esta abierta yo no dejare de dar clases por un asunto como este-

Todos guardaron silencio y Amaimon estaba caminando por las filas y nadie le quitaba la vista de encima- Amaimon se sentó a mi lado, genial justo cuando quería pasar desapercibida un rey demonio se sienta junto a mi en las clases y al parecer Amaimon me tiene que contar muchas cosas como ¿Por qué todos se exaltaron cuando el llego? Y ¿Qué pelea hubo entre Rin y Amaimon?

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente bueno si se le puede llamar normal al hecho de que todos en la habitación no pueden evitar voltear a verte y que un demonio de miles de años se comporte como un niño pequeño y te este pidiendo dulces a cada rato y tu no tengas otra opción más que dárselos ya que si no se los das te dice que ahora eres de el ¬¬ sip nada fuera de lo normal

En cuanto se acaban las clases un gran silencio inunda el salón y nuevamente es Rin quien rompe el silencio

-y tsuki me alegra que al fin si te decidieras por ser exorcista-

-ah? Ah si yo también me alegro la verdad yo ni siquiera lo avía pensado pero recordé que mi padre era exorcista así que me decidí por ser exorcista-

Me acerque al asiento donde se encontraba Rin Amaimon siguió sentado donde estaba

-oye sabes quien es el- izumo llego iniciando un perfecto tema de conversación ¬¬

-el? Si la verdad si se quien es el y sabes que te esta escuchando?-

-si eso lo se, lo único que quería saber era el porque de que se sentara a tu lado ¿acaso no tuviste miedo?-

-miedo? No escuchaste a Yukio el dijo que tiene estrictamente prohibido el hacernos daño así que pues a mi parecer no hay nada que temer

-acaso no tienes ningún amor hacia tu vida- Bon llego hacia nosotros

-Bon ella sabe perfectamente lo que hace, además te aseguro que si alguien esta indefenso en esta clase esa persona no es ella-

-y tu como lo sabes-

-a… pues…. Por que lo se y ya-

-bueno en realidad el esta aquí por compromiso- dije nerviosamente, estoy decidida a decirles que soy una bruja después de todo vieron las llamas de Rin, que mas da que se enteren que soy una bruja y que prácticamente hice un contrato con Satán?

-eh?-

-tsuki, estas segura?-

-si, después de todo que puede salir mal? Miren esto será un poco confuso pero soy una bruja-

-pensé que los brujos se habían reducido considerablemente por una matanza de unos demonios de un nivel alto-

-pues o fui la excepción y bueno apenas ayer dos reyes demonios me atacaron agua y fuego, y me hirieron a mi y a mi familia y yo no pensé bien las cosas y pues…-

-hiciste un contrato- izumo completo la frase

-si, pero fue porque estaba bajo presión y no estaba nadie para ayudarme y tuve que llamar a Amaimon y quería que matara a los que me atacaron a mi pero como no los pudo matar se quedara aquí hasta que los mate-

-y porque esta el aquí?-

-porque una forma de garantizar que el contrato sea cumplido es que al estar separados el tatuaje nos comienza a doler muy fuerte un dolor indescriptible para los humanos y como no queremos que eso pase mejor que se quede aquí-

-y Amaimon vive con tigo en un edificio?-

-si bueno vivo en el edificio de Rin y Yukio pero parece…-

-basurero?- izumo de nuevo completando la frase

-pero es nuestro basurero- si como tiene mucho orgullo el que a tu casa le llamen basurero

Después que les explicara a todos que soy una bruja y que tuve que hacer el contrato con Amaimon por la presión de las circunstancias dimos por terminada las clases y salimos aun faltan 2 horas para que comiencen las clases de los humanos, y si mi olfato no me falla hay mas vampiros aquí que ayer…

Bueno mientras no ocasionen ningún daño los dejare. Camino por la escuela y encontró un gran árbol con una gran sombra y tengo un poco de sueño así que me recargo en el tronco del árbol y me acuesto en el césped Amaimon se sube hasta la punta de el árbol

-tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - Yoru viene corriendo hacia mi con una sombrilla cuando llega me abraza demasiado fuerte de igual forma yo le correspondo el abrazo me quede preocupada después de la pelea que tuvimos con los demonios.

-Yoru estas bien? Y Hiro?- le pregunto una vez que nos separamos del abrazo.

-aquí estoy- Hiro me llega por la espalda con una gran sonrisa.

-los dos estamos bien, la pregunta es si tu estas bien que paso con Amaimon hicieron el contrato?-

-si la verdad es que si- dije de mala gana y mostrándole el tatuaje.

-ohhhh mi pequeña tsuki que te ah hecho? Ohhhh pequeña lo lamento no te ah echo daño?- Yoru adopta su pose de mamá aunque aveces puede llegar a ser un poco sobre protectora pero me alegro de que sea así.

-bueno la verdad es que no me ah hecho nada lo único que hace es humillarme.-

-jajaja talvez podría ayudarle a hacerlo.-

-jaja muy gracioso Hiro. ¬¬-

-para eso estoy aquí.-

Después de charlar un poco Yoru me hace la pregunta del millón.

-y si no se pueden separar como piensas estar en las clases de humanos?-

Oh es cierto ¿Qué pasara cuando yo este en medio de las clases? Me despido de ella para dirigirme hacía Mephisto me pregunto si tal vez el este afuera de la clase en los árboles mientras es molestado por las ardillas, o quizá solamente este afuera y no me moleste, oh en el mejor de los casos tendré que hacer que se vea como un humano y asista a las clases y así tendría que hacer trabajos y recibir ordenes o aunque no haga trabajos tendrá que soportar los regaños de los maestros y no podrá matar a nadie jajaja me muero por saber que pasara.

-Mephisto tenemos un problema- entro a la oficina de Mephisto con Amaimon siguiéndome tampoco me moleste en tocar…

-buenos días Tsuki, no se porque tocas si tu aquí eres bienvenida y si estoy bien gracias por preguntar. ¬¬-

-bueno perdón por no tocar y esas cosas, lo que pasa es que tenemos un problema con Amaimon.-

-bueno soy todo oídos Mephisto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió toda su atención hacia mi.

-no se que pasara cuando entre a clases, que pasara con Amaimon? Según tengo entendido no nos podemos separar si no queremos que el tatuaje comience a arder y créeme que no pasare todo el día con eso.-

-bueno veras así como yo puedo cambiar mi forma a la de un perro Amaimon también puede hacer eso- ok no se porque pero creo que andaré con un animal por toda la escuela… -Amaimon en su forma animal es un hámster.-

-y como lo pasare por las clases tu sabes que el no es de esos que se quedan quietos.-

-ya lo tengo resuelto- me entrego una nota que decía así: "Tsukihoshi Sakureida estará encargada de mi mascota, por favor permítanle que asista a clases con ella Atte: Johan Fausto V director de la Verdadera Cruz" –necesitas otra cosa?-

-no así esta bien ¿Johan Fausto V?-

Después de que se me revelara el extraño nombre de Mephisto para los humanos y que me trajera a Amaimon a rastras porque quería comer más dulces me dirigí a mi salón de clases, este día no pienso llegar tarde!

Me encuentro aburrida en el salón de clases con Amaimon en mi mochila atascándose de dulces no se como se los acaba tan rápido se supone que es un hámster y cada vez que se le acaban asoma la cabeza y deja ver toda su pequeña boca de hámster cubierta por chocolate y otros dulces, para ser sincera se ve gracioso, y puede que hasta tierno…

Se acaban las clases de la materia de matemáticas y el maestro se va y todos los alumnos entre ellos vampiros se acercan a mí para ver a Amaimon.

-es su hámster señorita Sakureida?-

-si pero aun no tiene nombre cual me recomiendan ustedes?- jajaja haber que nombres ridículos le ponen.

-"¡pelusa!" "¡algodoncito!"- jajaja escuche muchos nombres al mismo tiempo pero los que más me causaron risa fueron estos dos la verdad es que veo a Amaimon bastante enojado y se muere por ir a morder a todos pero yo lo estoy deteniendo con mi mano y créanme que para ser un hámster sigue teniendo la misma fuerza y no me es fácil el contenerle.

-o que tal princesa? Que opinan ustedes?-

-es perfecto señorita Sakureida nunca había escuchado un mejor nombre para un hámster como el de usted- un niño que esta cerca de mi hace ese comentario y no puedo detener más a Amaimon y sale disparado hacia donde esta el niño y le muerde el dedo y sale sangre…

-ahhhhh me duele mucho.-

-será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería- dijo una niña que estaba por ahí.

Acompaño al niño hasta la enfermería, creo que le quebró el dedo, yo solo metía Amaimon a la mochila y le pongo un hechizo a la parte de adentro de la mochila para que Amaimon no pueda rasgarla y escapar, la sangre que saca ese niño en verdad me esta afectando y no puedo evitar poner caras de asco taparme la nariz.

-no se preocupe señorita Sakureida no fue su culpa, pero creo que esta mal, algo le preocupa?- el niño me dice apenas se nota que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-bueno es solo que le tengo una gran fobia a la sangre y pues no me gusta para nada.-

Llegamos a la enfermería y es atendido por la enfermera y ahí es donde el preguntan como paso todo, espero que no diga que Amaimon lo mordió por que si no tal vez me lo quiten y ahí si no se va a poder hacer nada.

-y como es que se quebró el dedo?-

-bueno lo que pasa es que me tropéese y cuando lo hice puse las manos y creo que por error se pego en el índice y aquí me tiene.-

-pero yo claramente veo la mordida de un animal.-

-ah eso lo que pasa es que si me mordió un animal pero eso paso mucho antes de que me cayera.-

-muy bien espero y tenga más cuidado para la próxima.-

-si lo tendré.-

-muchas gracias por no decirle a la enfermera que Amaimon te mordió.

-¿Amaimon?-

-si ese es el nombre de mi hámster.-

-jajaja con que al final de cuentas le pones ese ridículo nombre al pobre hámster, pero bueno que más puedo esperar de una persona tan ridícula como tu, pobrecillo seguro le da tanta vergüenza el nombre como el dueño que le toco, aunque viéndolo bien creo que le queda es un nombre tonto para un animal tonto, que clase de animal tiene un pico en la cabeza, felicidades tsuki tu mascota logro ser tan raro como tu jajaja- Ten una chica un poco más baja que yo con el pelo ondulado y de color castaño claro con ojos color miel, ella antes de que yo llegara era la chica más popular de la escuela, y cuándo llegue yo dejo de serlo y aparte los vampiros n o le hacen caso y solo están detrás mío jajaja si supiera quien soy yo seguramente en estos momento se estuviera arrodillando frente a mi, pero bueno lo mejor de aparentar ser humana es que no me dan ningún trato especial, aunque con los vampiros aquí cada vez que Ten me reprocha algo ello salen en mi defensa y a callan ocasionando el desprecio de todos ellos.

-gracias por tu comentario constructivo pero la verdad si fueras tan inteligente, tan culta como dices ser, sabrás que Amaimon es el nombre del rey de la tierra y porque es que se esto? Fácil porque yo a diferencia de ti amo a mi país y que tu no sepas ni siquiera escribirlo correctamente no es mi problema, y ahora pregúntate realmente quien es la tonta? Mejor no me respondas, tartamudear no es una respuesta, así que si no te molesta me retiro o ¿piensas hacerlo tú? Porque si así es créeme me ahorrarías mucho trabajo y otra cosa no estés de encimosa créeme que si los chicos se alejan de ti es porque no te quieren talvez si te juntaras más con migo aprendieras algo- ja! No se ni de donde saque tanto normalmente soy una persona tranquila aunque la sangre me acelera no es para tanto ¿o si? Como sea en estos momento no esta nadie para defenderme así que yo me tengo que dar mi lugar no solo como reina si no, como estudiante normal de esta escuela.

Ten solo se fue del pasillo haciendo una rabieta le molesto que todo lo que yo haiga dicho no fue nada más que la verdad, sigo mi camino junto a… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama?-

-oye disculpa pero me puedes repetir tu nombre lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo de cual es- dije un poco apenada.

-bueno la verdad es que no te lo he dicho sin embargo yo si se tu nombre me llamo Kiyoku Yoshiro un placer.-

-bueno tu ya sabes mi nombre y una vez más siento lo del dedo creo que tendré que castigarlo, no le daré dulces por un mes- Amaimon en cuanto escucho lo que dije comenzó a tratar de salir de mi mochila pero no podía jajaja.

Terminaron las clases y volví a lo que ahora es mi casa la verdad es que me callo muy bien y se porto de lo más lindo con migo a pesar de que Amaimon le rompió el dedo. ¬¬

-oye tu que te crees como para andar mordiendo a la gente y romperles los dedos- en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto y después de poner un hechizo ensordedor después de la puerta para que no se escuchara nada de lo que digamos comencé a gritarle a Amaimon mientras el solo estaba sentado viéndome como si yo fuera la cosa más interesante de el mundo y comiendo una paleta apuesto que ni siquiera sabe de que estoy hablando.

-dime amo- se saca la paleta y se la vuelve a meter a la boca.

-esta bien "amo" ¡porque le rompiste los dedos!-

-no tengo porque responder eso- Amaimon se da la vuelta y se acuesta en la cama –tengo mucho sueño, quiero dormir tu has lo mismo.

-que? Pero si acabamos de llegar, yo no tengo sueño y además quiero comer- no es que yo coma comida de humanos pero a veces se me antoja…

-yo te doy sangre- dijo Amaimon como si fuera lo más simple de el mundo y la verdad es que me gustaría saber a que sabe su sangre, pero yo nunca he mordido y no comenzare ahora! Aunque la sangre me haga falta porque cada vez vienen más alumnos nuevos y yo me quedo sin sangre apenas ahora llego el primer cargamento de sangre y algunos hicieron falta, yo tuve que dar un poco de mi sangre para que los vampiros quedaran satisfechos y no hubiera problemas, y digo que done poca ya que mi sangre es mucho más espesa y rica que todas de las que hay en el mundo eso sin contar que una sola gota rinde 1 litro de la sangre normal para los vampiros que la beban solo que si la bebé un humano seria como envenenarlo…

-jaja muy gracioso amo, pero estoy a dieta.-

Pasan algunas semanas he podido estar en paz con Amaimon la verdad es que una vez que lo conoces bien y no te lo quitas de encima puede que te caiga bien, yo intento ser su amiga aunque no acierte mucho en como debo comportarme ni tampoco entiendo su forma de comportarme, un momento estamos en el techo de la casa viendo las estrellas y enseñándole las congelaciones y al otro momento esta exigiendo algún capricho y que lo trate con "respeto" aunque no se pueden. evitar los momentos en que Rin y el se pelean y que yo eh tenido que intervenir y tampoco puedo evitar uno que otro problema que tiene con cualquiera de la clase a decir verdad, para parecer un apersona tan calmada y que incuso en las peleas muestre una expresión serena, Amaimon tiene carácter.

-anda por favor!-

-no Tsuki ya te dije no puedes ir.-

-pero toda la escuela ira!-

-entiéndelo es peligroso si Amaimon va a la playa con tigo solo dios sabe lo que podría hacer.-

-lo mantendré en paz!-

-eres una vampiriza en la playa, no se tu, pero eso a mi me suena a problemas.-

-a mi el sol no me afecta, solo me molesta un poco pero no pasa de ahí! Además Yoru ira, y Hiro también, todos los vampiros irán!-

-si pero entiéndelo ellos no cargan con Amaimon.-

-pero a lo único que quiero ir es a la fiesta en la noche estaré en la casa de los demás vampiros, es más yo tengo una casa ahí!-

-ya te dije que no, tú debes quedarte aquí en casa con Amaimon.-

-pero, pero, no es justo!- me meto a mi habitación, Yukio no me dejo ir a la playa.

cada año se organiza una fiesta que organiza la escuela esta vez toco en la playa todos nos vamos el viernes y nos devolvemos el lunes los días sábado y domingo se tienen fiestas, y todos estamos separados por casas de la escuela obviamente los vampiros estarán en una y los humanos en otras, todos irán pero al parecer yo no, no le diré a nadie de los vampiros porque si no voy no ira nadie y por lo menos quiero que ellos si se diviertan aunque lo único que aran será dormir en el día e ir a las fiestas de noche y pasear.

ya todos se fueron y sigo encerrada en mi habitación, total no hago gran cosa y me duermo y Amaimon hace lo mismo al poco tiempo

El sábado no hicimos gran cosa lo único que hice fue dormir casi todo el día y hablar por teléfono con Yoru también hable un poco con Amaimon sobre temas tribales y sin importancia que en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que estaría hablando de temas sin importancia con Amaimon

-tengo algo que ofrecerte.-

-tu algo que ofrecerme a mi? Antes que nada no matare a nadie así que quítate de una vez esa idea de la cabeza- dije mientras buscaba mi pijama para irme a bañar con una sonrisa por alguna razón ya me había propuesto eso antes.

-quiero que hagamos un nuevo contrato.-

-si pero mejor mañana porque ahora ya es muy tarde es más hacemos 10 tratos donde me esclavice por la eternidad ¿si?- dije de forma sarcástica jajaja como si fuera a hacer otro contrato para embarcarme más de lo que ya estoy.

-yo no le are daño a nadie por el tiempo que dure el contrato si tú me das dulces a la hora que quiera y dejas de ser impertinente y haces caso en todo lo que te diga de buena gana.-

-jajajajajajaja- no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reírme estaba a punto de quitarme la toalla para entrar a la ducha cuando la risa me gana y decido mejor no hacerlo ¿tan urgido esta de dulces? Jajajaja –me lo puedes repetir jajaja perdone amo pero usted si sabe hacerme reír- Amaimon pone una cara de enojado y frunce el seño.

-pues entonces prepárate para ver a todos tus amigos muertos en especial a Okumura y sigo siendo tu amo y debes hacer lo que yo diga así que quiero que te calles y te duermas para no estar escuchándote más!- wow por primera vez veo a Amaimon enojado la tierra tembló un poco pero aun así no me ataco ni nada el tan solo se acostó y se puso de espaldas a donde esta mi lugar en la cama lo avía visto pelear pero nunca lo avía visto con el seño fruncido creo que esta vez si se enojo de verdad y ahora que lo pienso ah tenido muchos problemas por su actitud y todo eso me lo podría ahorrar por solo 1 tonelada de dulces al día y comportarme bien, de cualquier forma eso no será problema, reconsiderándolo todo creo que si are el contrato además no es para siempre el solo dijo "mientras el este en esta escuela" así que porque no?

-Amaimon lo siento no quería hacerte enojar lo que pasa es que no te vi muy serio- dije mientras me dirigía a la cama donde estaba Amaimon con enredada en la toalla una vez que llegue me hinque en la cama para voltear a Amaimon, me la he estado pasando bastante bien como para que por una tontería como esta todo se arruine!

De repente Amaimon se voltea y yo me caigo para atrás del susto aun arriba de la cama con todo y toalla…

FIN CAPITULO 2 ;D

* * *

No estoy muerta! aunque parezca lo contrario se me borro 2 veces la novela, 1 simplemente la borraron, quien, no lo se y la 2da vez se callo la computadora y fue como dohhsdoghsdglsdlgvlkviosdg sip así fue ._. bueno no importa porque estoy devuelta y tambien tenia algunos caps guardados aqui en fanfiction pero como estuve más de 90 días fuera se me borraron automaticamente ._. las veces que se me borraron llore completamente sientan mi dolor junto a mi


	5. juegos

Algo me detiene y estoy a punto de caerme Amaimon toma mi mano y esta apunto de tomar la otra mano para yo no caer pero me balanceo con ella así que se abalanza asía mi por el impulso que izo de cualquier forma logro estabilizarme e hincarme.

-gracias- doy un suspiro de alivio pero me doy cuenta que la atención de Amaimon no esta precisamente dirigida a mi rostro… bajo la cabeza para poder ver que pasa y miro que la toalla dejo de tapar mis senos y además una mano de Amaimon esta tocando uno de mis senos en cuanto me doy cuenta de ello no puedo evitar gritar -¡PERVERTIDOOO!- le doy una cachetada muy fuerte que lo arroja para debajo de la cama yo me voy rápidamente a la ducha para que el no me siga viendo en cuanto cierro la puerta mi cara se pone más roja que un tomate ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!.

Estoy en la ducha y con magia pongo un espejo lo suficientemente grande como para verme de cuerpo completo y me pongo a recordar que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió no puedo evitar sonrojarme fuertemente por la vergüenza que pase y más aun porque le pegue a Amaimon y me sorprende que no me haiga dicho algo, pero ahora que miro bien mis senos han crecido considerablemente desde que llegue aquí me pregunto cuando dejaran de crecer, a mi parecer ya están lo suficientemente grandes, no entiendo el porque tienen que crecer tanto…

Salgo de la ducha ya con mi pijama puesta y no puedo evitar el volverme a sonrojar al salir del baño tomo aire y camino hasta la cama, de algo estoy segura no lo podré volver a ver a los ojos en lo que me queda de vida.

Camino lentamente hasta donde esta la cama y me acuesto también lentamente y los dos quedamos de espaldas.

Ya ah pasado 1:30 y no me puedo dormir sin embargo estoy mueve y mueve las manos en señal de desesperación y que no soporto estar aquí, se que Amaimon esta despierto escucho su respiración que es irregular a cuando esta dormido y también se que aunque quisiera dormir no podría porque estoy conciente de que estoy haciendo mucho movimiento con las manos

-siento el haberme reído de ti- dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que el me escuche

-siento el haber…- Amaimon guardo silencio los dos sabíamos que había hecho y no era para nada necesario que lo mencionara

-si quieres estoy dispuesta a hacer el contrato que me pediste-

-no importa si no quieres-

-de cuando acá tu me preguntas lo que quiero? Se supone que tu eres mi amo no? Y yo hago lo que mi amo quiera, incluso si es hacer un tonto contrato solo para mantenerse alimentado- dije con una gran sonrisa y volteándome hacia el, espero que no lo tome de mala gana porque estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para voltear a verlo sin morirme de la vergüenza –entonces todo olvidado amo?- dije extendiendo mi mano hacia la suya

-está bien-

-si además lo que paso créeme que no es algo que me guste mucho recordar, así que estoy dispuesta a hacer un nuevo contrato para que tu no lastimes a nadie-

-yo Tsukihoshi Sakureida reina de los vampiros y bruja, desea hacer un contrato con Amaimon rey de la tierra, para que no lastime a las personas que amo, a cambio de mantenerlo alimentado todos los días mientras yo le acompañe- esta vez fue diferente la pronunciación de el contrato ya que Amaimon se encuentra mi lado y no en gehena y también porque yo sabia lo que quería al igual que la recompensa que quería Amaimon

-acepto-

Después de que arregláramos las cosas de forma civilizada y habláramos como la gente normal pude dormir en paz aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que mañana al verlo sienta mucha vergüenza al igual que la sentiré el lunes cuando Rin me pregunte que hice mientras ellos no estaban…

Estoy lavando los platos de la cena la verdad es que este día si me divertí aunque en realidad no hice gran cosa, en la mañana cuando desperté Amaimon no estaba en la cama así que decidí ir a buscarlo y lo encontré comiendo, maldito seguro si sabe cocinar pero no me hizo nada a mi ¬¬ después de casi intoxicarme con mi propia comida estaba viendo la televisión cuando llega con una consola que quien sabe de donde rayos saco… yo le gane algunas veces, bueno solo le gane 1 vez pero no fue exactamente ¿legal? Yo que se juzguen ustedes mismos yo no soy muy buena para eso de las reglas

FLASH BACK:

-que se supone que harás con eso?-

-quiero jugar-

-hay una tele muy grande en tu cuarto y en cualquier parte-

A Amaimon no le importo nada lo que dije y se fue a conectar su videojuego a la televisión después de que terminara de conectar todo me extendió un control hacia mi, la verdad es que casi nunca juego videojuegos ya que no tenia el tiempo pero ahora estoy segura que lo derrotare, porque demonios cuanta experiencia puede tener un demonio que solo se la lleva comiendo dulces, me preguntare si algún día engordara…

Amaimon me gano las 85 veces que jugamos pero hubo una ultima decisiva para quien ganaba ¬¬ y si lo propuse yo ya que tenia un plan infalible para ganar

Esta vez era un juego de carreras y Amaimon obviamente me estaba ganando así que solo use un poco de magia para cambiar las cosas y cuando digo que use poca magia no se imaginen a un pato en vez de control

Amaimon estaba a punto de ganarme así que lo que hice fue que en el videojuego su carrito dejara de dar hacia adelante y diera de reversa sin que Amaimon pudiera hacer algo yo solo jugaba y hacia comentarios sobre su estrategia

-Amaimon si es una nueva estrategia para ganarme creo que no te esta funcionando- Amaimon le estaba picando a todos los botones el control y yo solo me reía a mis adentros

Cuando termino el juego y yo gane obviamente me pare y me puse a bailar alrededor de Amaimon mientras repetía la misma frase "yo gane" Amaimon solo vio su control y me volteo a ver

-hiciste rampa-

-que yo? Acaso no puedes aceptar que te gane limpiamente sin la necesidad de algún truco-

-si y tu hiciste trampa, dame el control-

-no ^-^- dije saltando hacia un lado ya que Amaimon quería agarrar mi control

Amaimon me correteo por toda la casa, debo decir que es muy divertido yo solo decía "si quieres el control alcánzame", Amaimon podía agarrarlo en cualquier omento pero no lo hacia creo que el también se estaba divirtiendo porque seamos sinceros, en cuanto a agilidad y fuerza Amaimon es mejor que yo aunque puede que le gane en una pelea eso es obvio

Amaimon me alcanzo y me agarro del brazo yo me volteé y luego mis pies se enredaron y estaba apunto de caerme y vi que Amaimon se iba a quitar así que lo agarre de su saco y lo jale, si yo caigo Amaimon cae con migo!

Amaimon cae justo arriba de mi y yo me quedo paralizada biendolo a los ojos, hace unas cuantas horas hubiera pensado que seria imposible sostenerle la mirada y ahora no la puedo quitar, los dos nos miramos fijamente hasta que parpadeo y para el otro segundo Amaimon ya no esta encima mío y yo me vuelvo a sonrojar y no se porque, no seria la primera vez que me veo cara a cara con Amaimon

FIN FLASH BACK

Y pues eso fue lo que paso después de eso seguimos jugando y se puso un poco ¿incomodo? Bueno será mejor que me valla dormir, dejo los platos así como están y los lavo con magia en realidad no se porque me puse a lavar los platos si nunca los lavo con las manos

Ya mañana vendrán Rin y Yukio me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento seguramente están en la ultima fiesta y yo aquí bañándome para irme a dormir así o mas ñoña? Lo siento pero es la verdad parezco una antisocial que prefiere quedarse en su cueva que salir a fiestas

-Hueles diferente- Amaimon paso su nariz por casi todo mi cuerpo

-diferente?- no huelo diferente o si?

Siento algo humedo en mi cuello un momento, ES SU LENGUA! Que asco

-quítate- dije haciéndome a un lado rápidamente

-y que si no lo hago- de un momento a otro Amaimon esta cara a cara con migo y déjenme decirles que no me intimida nada –que?-

-si te acercas más no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar- Amaimon se acerca a mi y me da un beso en los labios

Noooooooooooo es mi primer beso y es uno robado? Y además con Amaimon! Creo que el primer beso no es tan mágico como todos cuentan ¬¬

Le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas y lo alejo de mi al siguiente momento Amaimon me pega una patada en el estomago y sinceramente no entiendo como funciona la mente de Amaimon en un momento te besa y al otro te esta golpeando

-estas enojada?-

-no Amaimon estoy que me desbordo de la felicidad- dije sarcásticamente

-que mal-

-como que "que mal" acaso me querías hacer enojar-

-es que quiero jugar-

-y para eso tenías que hacer tanta cosa? No te bastaba con decirme "quiero jugar"?-

-no ¬¬-

Amaimon me vuelve a dar un ataque y yo lo esquivo yo le doy otro y también lo esquiva después le intento dar una patada y e da de lleno en el estomago donde el me pego ami ¬¬

Amaimon aparece detrás mío y me da un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y yo caigo hasta el sótano destrozando todos los pisos cuando llego Amaimon ya esta en el sótano yo reacciono rápidamente esquivando uno de sus ataques dándole un fuerte puñetazo bajo el mentón arrojándolo a el ahora hasta el techo de la casa

-Amaimon esto no es un juego-

-si lo es- Amaimon me da una patada en la espalda ¡como odio que me peguen en mi espalda! Ahora yo me encuentro llena de tierra en el suelo a varios metros de la casa

-esta bien que te parece si lo hacemos más interesante-

-te escucho- Amaimon y yo hablaos pero aun así no dejamos de tirarnos golpes por ahora los dos los hemos estado esquivando muy bien

-que te parece que si yo gano tu haces lo que yo quiera y si tu ganas yo hago lo que tu quieras-

-no lo necesito puedo hacer que hagas lo que yo quiera donde sea y cuando sea-

-si pero estará fuera del contrato y podrás pedir lo que sea sin importan que implique-

-podría mandar a que tu mates a tu propia familia, esta bien- es la primera sonrisa que le veo a Amaimon se aleja cuando dice eso se pone en un árbol de cunclillas examinando el terreno supongo

-el próximo que sangre perderá-

Amaimon baja del árbol y me tira un golpe a mi cabeza yo me agacho y paso rápidamente por sus piernas y me coloco detrás de el aprovechando para así darle una patada en la espalda así como el me la dio ami y espero que le duela tanto o más que a mi

Amaimon cae en la casa destruyéndola completamente ahora si Yukio me matara :/

Me acerco cautelosamente hacia donde esta Amaimon para ver si tiene sangre o algo parecido ya que por todo el polvo no puedo oler muy bien

Amaimon sale de dentro de unos escombros sin una gota de sangre grrrrrr rayos y justo cuando pensaba que había ganado

Aparezco una espada y corro a donde esta Amaimon yo ataco con la espada y el con sus garras, esta apunto de darme el golpe final por un descuido pero pongo la espada…

Un pedazo de la espada cae a varios metros de donde yo estoy la mitad e la espada refleja la una pero eso no es todo, huelo a sangre y no es la mía volteo ha la otra mitad de la espada y esta Amaimon agarrandola con la mano con una pequeña y casi imperceptible gota de sangre, no importa la cantidad porque al final de cuentas yo gane

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii aja, aja, aja yo gane, yo gane, gane, gane, gane, ganeeeeeeeeeeee- grito, brinco, corro, bailo, hago de todo alrededor de Amaimon como burlándome, un momento esta más que claro que me estoy burlando, ahora si que Yukio me mate moriré feliz sabiendo que le gane a Amaimon

-gane, gane, gane, gane ¿Qué pediré? ¿Qué será? Bueno tengo mucho tiempo para decidirlo- que tal hacer que reconstruya la casa? O talvez que no coma dulce por todo un año

Mi felicidad se arruina en cuanto volteo a la casa y la miro toda destrozada

-Yukio me va amatar!- puedo reconstruirla con magia o talvez Yukio no me regañe ya que Mephisto os conseguirá una mejor casa que ese chiquero si! Mephisto nos dará una nueva casa

Un momento donde dormiré, miro ara todos lados y lo único que se me ocurre es poner una cama en medio de la nada y dormirme ahí, ¡ya se que le pediré a Amaimon!

-Amaimon mi deseo como ganadora de la pelea es dormir sola y tu en el frío piso!- si eso es bueno aunque no hay forma de que me pague todas las que me ha hecho de una sola vez

Aparezco una gran cama en medio de la nada y a un lado de ella un futon y ya, yo salto hacia la cama y me acuesto a mis anchas extrañaba tanto dormir así!

* * *

E decidido hacer los capitulos menos largos, bueno mucho menos largos, ya que bueno así me resulta mucho más fácil hacerlo bueno de todo smodos la intencion es que disfruten

**_Strugberry_**


	6. victoria conseguida, nuevo hogar

-Tsuki…- escucho que alguien me llama -¡TSUKI!- me volteo de lugar ya que el sol me molesta y quiero seguir durmiendo -¡TSUKI!- de un momento a otro estoy tirada en el piso

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE LO QUE PASO? PORQUE LA CASA ESTA DESTRUIDA?-

-Yukio primero que nada cálmate y segundo, fue tu culpa ¿Qué clase de persona confiaría en una vampiresa acompañada de un rey demonio como Amaimon sabiendo que los dos juntos no saben hacer otra cosa más que arruinar cosas?-

-Tsuki tu deber era cuidar la casa no destruirla!- Yukio ya estaba un poco más calmado

-Tsuki que fue lo que paso exactamente ¿los atacaron otra vez esos demonios? ¿O talvez te peleaste con Amaimon? Dime que le ganaste-

-bueno en realidad estaba jugando con Amaimon y pues si yo gane ^_^-

-y a que estaban jugando a ver quien destruye mas partes de la casa?-

-Yukio míralo por el lado positivo, nos hice un favor, mephisto nos tendrá que dar una mejor casa que esta, así que deberías agradecerme-

-uhhhh cierto- al fin alguien esta de mi parte aunque no es exactamente la persona que quería que estuviera de mi lado, pero se comienza por algo no?

Los chicos y yo fuimos a la oficina de mephisto para ver que es o que pasaría

-Rin, Yukio por favor me pueden dejar a solas con Tsuki necesito tratar unos temas con ella y decidir que es lo que pasara respecto a lo del incidente de ayer-

Yukio y Rin salieron de la oficina de mephisto dejándome a mí, a Amaimon a mephisto solos

-entiendes la gravedad de destruir propiedad privada-

-la pagare- dije nerviosamente

-si eso no lo dudo ahora quiero saber el porque-

-bueno la realidad es que no hay un porque si no que quería ganarle a Amaimon en las luchas-

-mira Tsuki no me gusta enojarme con mis alumnas preferidas así que trata de que no lo haga- un momento una de sus preferidas? No se si estar feliz por ser la preferida de mephisto o estar muy preocupada dada la poca confianza que tengo en el y la pinta de pedófilo que tiene

-muy bien no volverá a pasar-

-eso espero y respecto a tu habitación te daré un edificio para ti sola con Amaimon, no me puedo arriesgar a que maten a las demás personas solo por andar con sus jueguitos-

Después de que mephisto nos regañara a todos pero más a mi nos dio unas llaves a mi me miro un poco feo durante todo el discurso que nos dio pero al final se le veía una sonrisa burlesca y sea lo que sea que esta planeando no me gusta nada!

Camino por la escuela buscando lo que ahora será mi nueva casa aunque no lo crean ya no me pierdo ahora conozco la escuela como la palma de mi mano

Estoy frente a un edificio que parece que se derrumbara en cualquier momento, seguro me equivoque de edificio

Miro la dirección que me dio mephisto y nuevamente me vuelvo a fijar en el edificio, creo que ahora entiendo la sonrisa burlesca del final, pero no hay nada que la magia no arregle!

-espero que no se venga abajo y termine aplastada-

Entro y me ahogo por la gran cantidad de polvo la verdad se nota que no han usado esto por muchos años, después de reponerme quito el polvo con magia y la verdad que lo poco que vi con el polvo estaba mucho mejor que lo que veo ahora todo esta feo y gastado, lo bueno que tengo una gran herencia para remodelar todo, aunque no la necesito ya que puedo hacer que todo luzca de maravilla con la magia

Primero hago que la cas se encuentre en buenas condiciones y que así no tener el riesgo de que se derrumbe, después la pinto de dos colores en la parte de abajo un color rojo escarlata con bordes en tono rojo borgoña ¿ya mencione que me gusta el rojo? Después de esa mitad esta un borde de color blanco y en la parte de arriba esta en un tono negro griceaso

Cuando abres la puerta, de el lado izquierdo esta una pared de color blanco y al lado derecho esta una pared de cuadros grandes en los que puedes poner cosas de color blanco al lado de la pared de cuadros esta una gran sala en color blanca con una mesita de centro color negra las paredes son rojas con negro

Cuando terminas la pared de lado izquierdo esta un porche que lleva a un jardín muy hermoso, claro ese jardín esta ahí gracias a la magia enseguida de este esta una sala de juegos donde están muchos tipos de videojuegos y otros de habilidad y claro una laptop con Internet y una maquina de dulces

Frente a la sala esta una pared y una puerta que hacen que llegues a la cocina, de color blanco con los muebles en color café

Frente al pasillo de la puerta y a un lado de la cocina están unas escaleras que te llevan aun segundo piso y a un lado de las escaleras están varias puertas, para el baño, la alacena, y la puerta para el sótano cuando subes las escaleras están varias puertas la mayoría son habitaciones muy grandes en colores claros como el beige y el blanco, todas con su propio baño

Mi habitación es súper gigante entras y a la izquierda esta un tocador y a la derecha esta un espejo del tamaño de la pared, los colores de la habitación era la parte de debajo de un color verde manzana y en la parte de arriba de un color blanco con algunos bordes había una cama muy grande y le colgaban unas cortinas blancas un poco transparentes también había un ropero y un escritorio con todos mis libros y cosas

-muy bien así esta mejor- dije tirándome a la cama después de dar un recorrido por toda la casa y como no quiero que Mephisto me diga nada no cambie la apariencia por la parte de afuera de todos modos nadie querrá entra a una pocilga jajaja

De mi interior surge un extraño sonido como un rugido como le llaman a eso ¿hambre? Pero bueno no soy muy buena haciendo comida ¡ya se! Invitare a Rin y a Yukio a comer y así Rin me ara la comida, si un plan maestro

-voy a salir- grite para que Amaimon me escuchara, ya tengo más "libertad" como dice el ya que ya no tengo que llamarlo amo y también puedo salir, cosa que podría ahorrarme si no hubiera hecho el estupido contrato ¬¬

Me guío por el olor de Rin a su habitación lo extraño es que no percibo el olor de Yukio, seguro fue a comprar más municiones y cosas de exorcistas

Cuando entro a la habitación veo a Rin prendiendo y apagando una vela si siquiera voltear a verla, lo gracioso es que según e a platicado al principio primero quemaba la esuela que una vela, yo la apago con la mano

-que, ¿aburrido?-

-oh Tsuki, estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera te sentí llegar-

-si de eso me di cuenta, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Yukio?-

-a Yukio, le dieron un trabajo y yo quería ir con el pero no me dejo así que aquí me tienes, sinceramente no entiendo porque no me deja ir con el, yo creo que me serviría de practica para el futuro-

-bueno talvez para ya no estar aburrido podrías ir a…-

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Rin no me dejo terminar lo que le ova a decir, justo cuando ya casi lo convencía de que me hiciera la comida

-si claro-

-si te invitara a salir aceptarías?-


	7. Chapter 7

-si te invitara a salir aceptarías?-

-bueno Rin, la verdad es que tu no eres mi tipo y…-

-solo dime si, si o no- nuevamente fui interrumpida

-no- lo siento por Rin, no digo que no sea guapo ni nada de eso solo que no es mi tipo

-oh genial, si tu no quieres salir con migo, que me espera con ella- Rin se tiro en el suelo a llorar, pero espera que? No me estaba invitando a salir a mi?

-de que hablas no me estabas invitando a mi?-

-no, bueno si, pero solo quería saber si alguien saldría con migo, pero si tu no quieres salir con migo que me hace pensar que Shieymi lo hará?- ahora entiendo todo

-mira fue tu culpa por no explicarte, ahora, si la quieres invitar a salir solo hazlo no pierdes nada con intentarlo, si quieres te digo un secreto, tu le gustas-

-enserio?- su cara de tristeza cambio radicalmente a una de total felicidad y esperanza

-si, además cualquier chica querría salir con tigo, solo que tu eres prácticamente mi hermano-

-pero y si no quiere?-

-mira vamos ahora mismo a la casad e Shieymi y la invitas al parque de diversiones, y te aseguro que no se negara-

-bueno esta bien-

Salimos hacia la casa de Shieymi y Rin iba practicando lo que le diría, a verdad es que ya era hora porque si esos dos no hacían algo para estar juntos yo lo aria

Cuando llegamos tuve que literalmente poner un hechizo sobre los pies de Rin para que no saliera corriendo

Al final Shieymi igual de nerviosa acepto y los dos se quedaron parados un buen rato afuera de la casa sin hacer o decir nada que no fuera verse los pies como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo después de una torpe espedida Rin se quieres dar media vuelta y se cae al no poder mover los pies, había olvidado quitar el hechizo

-no estuvo tan mal verdad?-

-no estuvo bien-

-creo que comenzara a llover- Rin mira unas enormes nubes con un muy mal aspecto

-es cierto, pero a mi me gusta la lluvia prefiero caminar debajo de ella-

-si pero y si nos enfermamos?-

-Rin, los demonios no se enferman-

Después de caminar un tramo del camino, aparecen unos niños con pistolas de agua jugando bajo la lluvia ¬¬ y gritaban cosas como "muere demonio" y el otro le contestaba "ningún exorcista me puede derrotar" supongo que eran hijos de exorcistas

Uno de ellos nos voltea a ver y me saluda

-hola, a que juegas-

-a que mato a los demonios como mi papa-

-oh y tu quieres ser exorcista de grande?- Rin le pregunta

-si- dice l niño afirmando con gran ilusión, me dio mucha ternura

-pues nosotros estudiamos para serlo-

-ohhhh que genial, yo algún día seré un gran exorcista junto con mí hermano! quieren jugar con nosotros?-

-no tenemos pistolas de agua, lo siento-

-no importa, mi hermano y yo seremos los exorcistas y ustedes los demonios-

-jajaja, esta bien yo seré un demonio, espero y me salga bien- dije riéndome la verdad ser un demonio no tiene nada de especial, solo que tenemos poderes sobrenaturales y ya

El niño me dispara un chorro de agua de lleno en el pie, e inmediatamente este comienza a arderme, creo que era agua verdita yo caigo del dolor, de mi pie salía humo y se veía como si lo hubieran quemado

-¡TSUKI!- Rin se agacha para ver mi pie

-¡UN DEMONIO!- los niños gritan

-dispárale más agua en el pie para que no nos alcance- los dos niños me disparan agua bendita en el pie y después salen corriendo yo solo me retuerzo del dolor y doy fuertes jadeos, para no soltar las lagrimas en verdad duele mucho, y se puede ver el hueso de mi pie, peor aun así no sangra y se puede ver como lentamente se intenta sanar

-sanara un poco lento ya que es agua bendita, y no podrás caminar, te llevara mi habitación que esta cerca y si no se alivia para entonces te curo un poco

-esta bien- no me hago mucho del rogar y Rin me carga, la verdad es que ya no duele tanto, no es cierto, duele y mucho, ni siquiera un golpe de Amaimon me había dolido tanto

Rin me lleva cargando hasta su habitación, y aun no había sanado por completo todavía faltaba que se reconstruyera la piel pero no podía caminar, me dolía pero era soportable

-Rin me quiero bañar donde esta el baño-

-mira esta por aquí- Rin me acompaña hasta el baño –si necesitas algo solo pídemelo-

Termino de bañarme y salgo en ropa interior y toalla a la habitación, le di mi ropa mojada Rin para que la secara y voy por ella

-Rin ya esta seca mi ropa?-

-Tsuki lo siento pero…- Rin me enseña lo que antes era mi blusa ahora echa cenizas –pero mira tu falda esta seca-

-bueno ya que, tienes una camiseta que me puedas prestar?-

-si claro- Rin me trae una camiseta de el, que me queda gigante por cierto

-hem Rin, como tu no tienes nada que hacer y yo tampoco ¿quisieras ir a comer a mi nueva casa?, sirve que la conoces-

-a mi no me engañas, quieres que haga tu comida ¬¬-

-por favor!-

-bueno solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer, ya puedes apoyar bien el pie?-

-si y lo muevo lo suficiente como para retarte a una carrera-

Los dos salimos corriendo, aunque yo se que m i pie no esta sano del todo, y la verdad que mi edificio esta lejos del de Rin y la razón por la que no había nadie en el edificio es porque salimos de vacaciones de invierno

Estoy sudando, la casa esta muy lejos y hago mucho esfuerzo moviendo el pie, de repente doy un paso en falso y me caigo Rin nuevamente viene en mi auxilio

-te duele mucho? No se porque corriste si sabes que no estas bien-

-bueno me duele un poco pero…-

-pero nada, será mejor que te lleve cargando-

-esta bien ^_^- esta bien que no me quiera aprovechar de vez en cuando pero son tantas las que Rin me a hecho que no tiene nada de malo que me las este cobrando

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa mi pie ya esta totalmente sano, nunca me había tardado tanto el sanar una herida, supongo que es porque fue hecha con agua bendita, espero esos niños estén bien, se que no lo hicieron con malas intenciones, cualquiera se asustaría si sabe que son los demonios y viera uno

-vives aquí?- Rin sonó sorprendido jajaja creo que se sorprenderá aun más cuando vea le interior

-si, aunque bueno para mi es perfecta-

-solo si te gusta la casa de los sustos-

Entramos a la casa y Rin se quedo con la boca abierta supongo que eso era inevitable, creo que mi ego ah subido considerablemente

-wow esta es tu casa?-

-si lo se las casas de los sustos te suelen decepcionar-

Subí hacia mi habitación para cambiarme no pienso estar en la casa con la camiseta de Rin verdad? Ahora que lo pienso porque le deje mi ropa a un tonto con cola que puede controlar el fuego si soy una bruja? Por dios pude haberme ahorrado una blusa y todo por no pensar

-porque hueles así?-

-así como?- Amaimon estaba en la habitación y supongo que no se puede evitar el olerme siendo que seguro apesto a perro mojado

-hueles a Okumura, mucho- Amaimon parece enojado

-jajaja celoso?- no pude evitar el reírme

-hice una pregunta y espero sea contestada- creo que no anda de buenas, no lo se pero es un presentimiento…

-bueno me trajo cargando eso es todo-

-que le paso tu ropa-

-me quemo la blusa, contento, puedo irme o también quieres saber cuantos lunares tengo?-

Me fui de la habitación no enojada pero si un poco extrañada del comportamiento de Amaimon, ya me había cambiado de blusa y cuando salí de la aviación me cambie toda mi ropa con un hechizo y me dirijo hacia la sala

-muy bien, tengo hambre así que porque no preparas algo?-

-se supone que aquí yo soy el invitado y tú me tienes que hacer comida a mí-

-ah claro si quieres yo te hago comida, pero si no te la comes te va a ir mal, y no es que cocine mal, aunque tu ya sabes como cocino-

-veras que rico me va a quedar- Rin ya estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, recuerdo que cuando vivía con el y Yukio habíamos acordado que una persona haría toda la comida de todo el día pero por desgracia solo hice comida para el desayuno ya que decían que cocinaba peor que Mephisto y no que no quería saber como cocinaba Mephisto

Amaimon habia bajado y se sentó en el sofá yo llegue para arreglar las cosas, creo que ahora le puedo llamar amigo?

-Amaimon no se porque te enojaste o si ya estabas enojado desde antes, pero me gustaría que comieras con nosotros, a Rin le queda muy bien la comida, y pues no me gustaría pelear-

Amaimon no me contesto nada, supongo que eso es un "esta bien Tsuki haré lo que tu me pidas y perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal" si eso debe ser es lo más cercano a su expresión que ha, espero no equivocarme

Llegó a la cocina y Rin esta echando muchas cosas a una olla, bueno nunca entenderé la cocina

-Tsuki que bueno que llegas, dime si esta bien-

Rin me dio una cucharada de lo que estaba preparando, a mi me parece muy rico –mmm... esta muy rico- Rin lo prueba y hace un gesto

-le falta sal y un poco de salsa de soya-

-bueno para que me preguntas si no tomaras mi opinión en cuenta-

-lo hago para que sepa mejor, ya veras, me puedes ayudar picando eso de allá-

-claro- no tengo ni idea de cómo picar algo, así que creo que lo hago mal, aunque son solo suposiciones mías

-creo que no saber cocinar no es lo único que no sabes hacer-

-si yo también tenia el presentimiento de eso-

Rin me enseña a picar poniendo su mano en donde esta la mía y picando, me hace muchas bromas y yo no puedo evitar reírme aunque que casi me corte el dedo no es precisamente una broma

-ya déjame en paz, iré a poner la mesa-

Voy a la mesa con platos y cubiertos y ahí me encuentro a Amaimon

-Amaimon ya casi esta la comida en un momento estará lista-

-tienes que hablarme con respeto soy tu amo recuerdas- oh no siempre me dice que le de respeto cuando esta enojado y casi siempre yo tenia la culpa de eso y lo admito pero ahora de verdad yo no hice nada, creo

-que?-

-y tampoco me gusta que Okumura este aquí-

-¿Rin?-

-quiero que se valla- Amaimon ni siquiera me dejaba terminar de decir algo

-pero por que?-

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones, y de ahora en adelante no quiero que le hables ni a el ni a ninguna persona, y es una orden! Tampoco quiero que lo llames por su nombre, de ahora en adelante no lo conoces, ni a el ni a nadie! Y debes hablarme con respeto y obedecerme en todo lo que quiera! Y lo que quiero es que el se valla! -

-que tienes? Estas loco si piensas que are eso, esta vez si fuiste demasiado lejos! Ni siquiera hice nada!-

-no necesito una razón para hacerlo, soy tu amo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con tigo!-

-pues no lo are, y hazle como quieras pero no pienso hacer nada!-

El tatuaje me comienza a arder, y mucho, se extiende a todo mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar un tipo de dolor inimaginable que hace que me retuerza y no pueda respirar

-has que pare por favor- digo entrecortadamente hablar se me dificulta y así como llego el dolor se fue

Rin llega muy feliz por la puerta, creo que esto acabara mal...


	8. Chapter 8

-si

-que pasa?-

-necesito que salga de mi casa por favor-

-de que hablas?-

-necesito que se valla, por favor, de ahora en adelante no podemos ser amigos, ni hablar, así que por favor vallase-

-Amaimon te esta obligando verdad?-

-no, mi amo no me obliga a nada, esto lo hago porque yo quiero-

-esta bien, me iré solo para no causarte problemas, pero si algo pasa, sabes donde encontrarme-

-gracias, lo acompañare a la puerta-

Camine hacia donde esta la puerta y Amaimon me sujeta fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que avance

-lo siento, adiós creo que ya sabe donde esta la puerta- digo con la cabeza gacha, no puedo ni siquiera voltearlo a ver

-no veo la hora para que el se valla lo único que hace es molestarte y hacerte pasar malos ratos- Rin se va de la casa con un fuerte serrón de perta que hace que todo se quede en silencio la verdad no se que le pasa a Amaimon de un momento a otro cambia de actitud y se ensaña con migo!

-porque?- esa es la única pregunta que esta repitiéndose en mi cabeza

-ya te lo dije no necesito darte explicaciones-

-pues si necesitas darme explicaciones! Que hice yo para que me trates así? Y si tienes problemas no vengas a quererte desahogar con migo que yo en ningún momento te trate mal y lo único que quiero es vivir en paz y al parecer con tigo cerca no puedo! Dime porque no puedo?-

-soy tu amo, y de ahora en adelante no puedes salir de esta casa y hablar con otra persona que no sea yo-

-tu no puedes solo poner una barrera entre yo y el mundo, que tu la tengas no significa que tu me tengas que arrastrar con tigo! Que tu no puedas sentir nada más que enojo y egoísmo no significa que todos seamos como tu! No todos somos unos estupidos demonios que lo único que quieren es matar a personas sin ninguna razón! Y talvez tu si la tengas pero por favor no me arrastres contigo!-

Amaimon me pega una fuerte bofetada yo no habia medido mis palabras y solo hable por hablar pero aun así todo lo que le dije es cierto

-no permitiré que me hables de ese modo, ya veo porque toda tu familia murió, fue tu culpa seguro no los supiste defender y no tendrías que ser mi mascota si te supieras defender y si alguien muere cerca de ti no será mi culpa si no la tuya!-

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir aunque es cierto de mis ojos comienzan a salir pequeñas lagrimas así que corro a mi habitación para que Amaimon no me vea llorar, me encierro en mi cuarto y me acuesto a llorar

Talvez si es cierto lo que me dijo Amaimon y todos murieron por mi culpa, si tan solo me hubieran matado cuando nací nada de esto estuviera pasando, y seguramente nadie hubiera muerto, todo es mi culpa, para lo único que sirvo es para llevar la muerte a cada lugar que voy

Como ese es el primer día de vacaciones me la pasó todos los días metida en mi habitación llorando sin dejar de recordar que todos murieron por mi culpa y no podía dormir porque tenía horribles pesadillas no eh comido nada en dos semanas y me estoy debilitando pero aunque tuviera fuerzas no hiciera nada

Ya acabaron las vacaciones de invierno y no eh salido para nada de mi cuarto, me han llamado varias veces pero no contesto, han tocado la puerta pero no abro la puerta, ni siquiera se si Amaimon esta en la casa, aunque los primeros días aun podía percibir el aroma de Amaimon ahora ya no puedo hacerlo de lo débil que estoy pero aun así debo de ir a la escuela por lo menos se los debo a padre ya que su muerte fue mi culpa

Me baño para ir a la escuela, hace mucho no me bañaba, después me pongo el uniforme de la escuela y me miro en el tocador y miro mi cara muy demacrada, con unas horribles ojeras y estoy mucho más pálida que de costumbre, el cabello se me esta cayendo, y mucho además de que esta muy apagado, estoy mucho más esbelta que de costumbre y casi no tengo fuerzas

Salgo de la casa a paso lento, Amaimon me seguía a una distancia un poco lejana yo seguía caminando

Cuando llego al salón todos me voltean a ver y se quedan callados y Rin se pone furioso agarrando la espada, como decidiéndose en si desenvainarla o no aunque Amaimon aun no llega supongo que sabe que viene

Yo camino entre las filas y todos me siguen con la mirada, cuando me siento Amaimon llega todos voltean a verlo a el cuando pasa al lado de Rin el le sostiene el brazo

-que le hiciste?-

Amaimon no contesta y sacude la mano para soltarse, Rin le habia encajado fuertemente sus garras que no s ni cuando pero ya tenia igual que las orejas mas largas y con los colmillos más grandes pero aun así no tenia ninguna llama, supongo que ya se controla

-dime que le hiciste-

Amaimon se sienta a un lado de mi, yo aun tengo la cabeza gacha solo estoy escuchando lo que Rin dice

-Tsuki que te hizo- no le contesto, no puedo

-ya es suficiente- Rin desenvaina su espada y salta para atacar a Amaimon aunque si lo hace puede que lo expulsen, yo aun débil hago una especia de campo de fuerza y Rin no deja de atacarlo una y otra vez

-no lo protejas Tsuki!-

Me paro para resistir más, ya no puedo hacerlo, la nariz me comienza a sangrar y me desmayo

-ya esta despertando-

Abro mis ojos y estoy en la enfermería, ahí están todo y con todos me refiero a Shyma, Konekumaru, Izumo, Bon, Shieymi, Rin y Yukio

-nos asustaste- Shyma dijo con voz aliviada

-si que pensabas al no salir de tu habitación- Konekumaru dijo subiéndose los lentes

-para mi lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, no vuelvas a hacerlo!-

-ya, la pobre ya lo a de estar lamentando mucho para que llegue un gorila sobrealimentado y todavía la regañe- Izumo regaño a Bon

-lo bueno es que ya estas bien- Yukio estaba revisando una tabla con estudios míos supongo

-puedes decirme que es lo que pasó y me importa muy poco lo que Amaimon dijo, si no me contestas no sales de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

-si que pensabas que te podías encerrar ahí por siempre? Y que es lo que tenias que no eras capas de contárselo a tus amigos-

-amigos?-


	9. Chapter 9

-amigos?-

-si o que crees que somos, sabes nos preocupamos por ti, y eso no lo hacen los extraños-

-bueno lo que pasa es que tuve una pelea con Amaimon y llegamos a un punto en el que comencé a recordar la muerte de mis padres y de toda mi familia, y como a cada lugar que voy me sigue la muerte y no se, me deprimí…- lo ultimo lo dije con voz ahogada aun sigo pensando que fue mi culpa el que todos murieran

-como puedes decir que fue tú culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, además no creas que soy muy fácil de matar-

-si además pase lo que pase aquí estamos nosotros-

-si además tu arias lo mismo por nosotros verdad?-

-y Amaimon?-

-esta cerca- Rin frunció el seño nada más escuchar su nombre

-y me pueden decir que fue lo que pasó-

-que te desmayaste por el esfuerzo que hiciste al amortiguar los ataques de Rin estando en ese estado, aunque no entiendo como te repusiste tan rápido-

-supongo que me dieron un transplante de sangre verdad?-

-si como lo sabes?-

-bueno tiene el tubo de sangre conectado a las venas que esperabas que pensara ¿Qué le estaban inyectando pollo?-

Todos estuvieron platicando con migo un rato se querían quedar a cuidarme pero yo no se los permití, ya estaba mucho más que repuesta y no me dejaban irme aunque necesito hablar con Amaimon

-hem, Rin necesito hablar con Amaimon, puedes decirle que pase por favor- Amaimon desde hace ya bastante rato estaba afuera de la enfermería y por lo que puedo escuchar ni siquiera esta comiendo paleta ni mucho menos se ah movido de ahí

-y para que quieres que pase para que te haga sentí mal de nuevo?-

-no pasara- dije sonriéndole para que le diera más confianza

Rin abre la puerta para que Amaimon pase, supongo que estaba escuchando

-como le vuelvas a hacer algo yo…- Rin habia agarrado a Amaimon de la camisa amenazándolo Amaimon solo seguía con su cara de total aburrimiento

-tu que?- Amaimon se soltó del agarre de Rin

-volveré en un rato y más vale que no le pase nada a Tsuki-

Rin se fue algo enojado creo que la idea de que este cerca de Amaimon desde la ultima vez que nos vimos no le simpatiza mucho… igual que ami

-Amaimon no tengo nada contra ti y que seas mi amo pero aun así no permitiré que me controles de esa manera, yo tengo mis amigos y nunca dejar de hablarles y mucho menos dejare de verlos solo porque a ti no te parezca-

-este bien-

Un momento que? Que paso con eso de que nunca le hablaría a nadie? Creí que tendría que pelear más peo bueno tampoco me voy a poner a contradecirlo y menos con esta decisión que acaba de tomar

-que? Bueno este bien, supongo que en ese momento estabas enojado por alguna razón, de cualquier manera yo me porte de una manera muy inmadura al encerrarme en mi habitación-

-siento haberte dicho esas cosas, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

-bueno creo que hace algunos meses ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que te disculparías por algo así que creo que esto ya es un gran avance, aunque creo que cuando eses enojado por favor no la tomes contra mi, bueno claro amenos que yo tenga la culpa-

-amigos?- no se si somos amigos o no dado que nunca lo habia hablado con el, aunque si pasamos todo el día juntos yo creo que seria bueno que fuéramos amigos y no unos completos extraños

-que?-

-bueno yo…-

-pensé que ya éramos amigos-

-bueno esta bien, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa- esto salio mejor de l oque esperaba Amaimon y yo ya éramos amigos! Wow pensé que yo era la única que pensaba eso

Cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos y me encontré a todos los chicos y me dijeron que debía descansar porque no cualquiera esta casi al borde de la muerte y al rato, después de una transfusión de sangre esta como nuevo, así que para despistar Mephisto me dio una dos días de incapacidad, así que no tengo que ir a la escuela, creo que eso no le gusto para nada ya que en verdad no tengo nada jajaja

Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hago es prender la televisión si, no se como pude estar tanto tiempo alejada de mi amada televisión

No me da hambre en todo el día ya que estoy muy llena de energía y además quedo un poco de la transfusión de sangre y la dieron y eso que no es mi cumpleaños aunque me hace falta una ducha

Cuando salgo de bañarme veo a Amaimon acostado en la cama como siempre cuando salgo de ducharme creo que ya es costumbre que cuando termino de ducharme me acueste, como sea me seco el cabello con magia y me acuesto en la cama

Hace una hora que me acosté y no puedo dormir, no me muevo ni nada, también tengo los ojos serrados pero no me puedo dormir, abro los ojos y me volteo de lado y ahí esta Amaimon también despierto, nos miramos a los ojos durante un tiempo, hasta que nos vamos acercando, mi respiración es entrecortada y estoy serrando los ojos Amaimon hace los mismo, nos acercamos más y más hasta que nuestros labios se juntan, no lo puedo creer pero tampoco me puedo detener Amaimon muerde mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, yo abro la boca y su lengua entra, toca la mía y yo la muevo con torpeza, aunque después sostengo su ritmo, nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos, sierro los ojos nuevamente y nos volvemos a besar, el me acaricia la espalda y yo el rostro, ago un agarre con mis piernas y el acaricia mis muslos yo mientras bajo mis manos hacia su torso y lo acaricia, los dos seguimos besándonos, este beso esta durando mucho, mucho más que el de un humano aunque mis labios y lengua comienzan a entumecerme

Amaimon se separa bruscamente de mí parándose a un lado de la cama viendo al piso con una expresión enojada y preocupada...


End file.
